Setting the Wrongs Right
by longbottomness
Summary: SBHG. Yet another timeturner fic...Hermione is unwillfully sent back to the Marauder era on an unknown mission. Could new love keep her from success? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly. ****So as you ALL know, time turner fics are soooooo overdone, but as the author of my favorite fic said, it's like a rite of passage. So here is mine. Enjoy. (And my fav fic can be found on my profile…it's called This Time Around… highly recommend it!)**

_September 8, 1977-1:25p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Hermione Granger and this is my first entry in what Dumbledore calls "a window into my true self." I think the whole idea of writings one thoughts when they are so temporary and fleeting is quite silly, but Dumbledore is usually right in most cases. He says this journal will help me organize my emotions better than I have been doing lately._

_ True, I've not quite been myself, but when I have my best friend's dead parents and godfather and ex-professor all __about to call__ me __Jane__ and being t__h__rust into the past, it's rather hard to get a firm grip on reality. In all honesty, __I want to keep__ my distance from the whole lot of them, for fear of destroying the future. Well, allow me to begin at the beginning. _

_I was running late to class due to some Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products I found on a few second years (honestly they should know better) and thanks to the wonderful staircases, I wound up in a corridor I __didn't__ recognized. I didn't want to walk down it, but something pulled me. It was very strange. __I was reading in _Hogwarts: A History_ that sometimes the__ sorry, (stick to what's relevant). Anyway, I continued walking when an odd sensation, like I was floating, came over me and I got extremely sleepy. I couldn't even hold myself up. I slumped against the wall and closed my eyes. Being Head Girl, I would never stoop so low as to sleep __in__ the hallway, but the feeling was so hard to fight. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, surrounded by strangers, and I only recognized Dumbledore, but as sure as I was__ that I'm__ Head Girl__, I knew__ Dumbledore was dead! Needless to say, I thought I had suffered a similar fate, but my reasoning skills quickly stopped that notion. So the newly revived Dumbledore told me that I had been sent into the past…__twenty__ years no doubt. I may come across as calm as I write this, but at the time I was__ hysterical_

_So after Madam Pomfrey gave me a calming potion__ (which no doubt is still kicking in)__, Dumbledore explained to me that he knew of my coming. That in itself was irritating because he could have told me back in my first year that I would be pulled back in time during my seventh. But that's beside the point really. He said that there __is__ a "Headmaster Handbook"__ that has been__handed down from one to the next since Hogwarts had been established. In it is all the secrets to Hogwarts and its mysteries, and apparently I'm in it. As fascinating as I found that fact to be, I was still confused. Dumbledore went on to tell me that I am not the first student to travel back in time__ (the list of who and when is in the book I presume)_

_The point of travelling is that when a moment in time has become so dangerous to all involved and there can be no good outcome to the situation, there opens a portal. Now, in this portal lies the opportunity to set the perilous moment in question right.__More often than not, that involves travelling to a previous moment in time to right the wrongs. If this sounds confusing, don't worry, it took about __three hours__ before I understood it. Dumbledore __told me that the rules __stated that once the mission was completed, the portal would open once more, allowing the traveler to return home. He also __said that few had ever succeeded in completing the mission given to them, ultimately resulting in the person being sent right back to the exact moment they left, changing nothing._

_Of course, I asked Dumbledore why the portal chose me and he said that the portal only opens to one person and to them only opens once. He said it was a wonder I even found it. He told me that I was chosen for a specific reason and that I alone could figure it out. My first assumption was that __the moment in time that needed to be righted was the war against Voldemort and that __I have to save Harry's parents and keep Peter from betraying them, but I'm finding it all more difficult than I imagined. _

_So, here I __am__ an exchange student from some random wizarding school (that apparently closed before I was born because I've never heard of it. Nectulia…or something) and going by the name __Jane__Randall. Dumbledore said it best to change my name, so that when I meet the same people in the future, I will just seem like a familiar face…but as far as Harry's relations go, well, I'll have to tell them eventually, otherwise the mission is pointless. I've been keeping my distance from them, not knowing how to approach the situation. I mean, how do you tell two people they will die, another he will go to prison for twelve years, and another he will join the dark side, and another he will lose everything he now holds dear. You see my dilemma no doubt. Well, journal, my hand hurts, and I think now is the time to stop being that girl who sits in the corner and reads and become an unofficial female member of the famous Marauders. _

_Wish me luck,_

_Hermione_

Hermione closed her new journal and looked out across the lake. She had only been in the year 1977 for a few hours, and had yet to do any damage, but thinking about all the things that could go wrong she couldn't help but begin to cry. She felt bad because she would be able to be with Harry's parents whereas he would never get the chance that is unless Hermione changed it. It was her responsibility to set the future right. She didn't know how, but she had no choice. If she failed…she didn't even dare think it.

_September 8, 1977-1:47p.m._

_Dear Journal, _

_Tonight, I'll start my plan into action tonight. I'll officially introduce myself to them all and start it then._

_Hermione_

Again, Hermione closed the journal, picked herself off the dirty ground and headed towards the castle. She was nervous about meeting them all, and hoped to all things holy that the mere shock of seeing them wouldn't ruin everything.

**Hmmm…where is this going?????? Just kidding, I totally know, you don't though –evil laugh- but just let me know what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.**

Hermione sat in the corner reading near the fire, like she had been doing for the past five hours. She had been reading the same sentence for the past twenty minutes, because she continued to look up and across the room for the ones that were called the Marauders, but they had yet to show. When she first arrived to the Gryffindor tower, Professor McGonagall gave the entire common room her story: transfer student by the name of Jane, and nothing else seemed important. Now she sat waiting, her stomach turning and her mind constantly going back on her plan, but then it was too late.

She heard the portrait door swing open and she saw five people walk in that made her gasp. They each looked exactly how she would have imagined them and yet she barely recognized them. Her first impulse was to run and hug the one she knew was Sirius; she missed him so much, but she held it in. Remus, he looked so young and spirited, far from the shell of a man she knew of. And then there were Harry's parents, James and Lily. Here Hermione was, so close she could touch them, and she felt horrible for Harry having been cheated of a precious moment like this one. But then her eyes wandered to Peter, and every bit of hate she had ever had in her heart was now boiling up in her. At once she wanted to kill him for the damage he would do to those she loved, but now was not the time. He had yet to do anything, and Harry's family had yet to suffer. For now, they were all happy.

Hermione sat in her chair with her book that she had given up reading hours ago and watched the group take refuge on the couch in front the fire, mere feet from where Hermione sat. Her breathing quickened as she realized that simply by opening her mouth to speak she would be altering the future, and perhaps by simply sitting in the chair she was in she had already done something. She watched them laugh and hit and joke and wanted so desperately to be a part of it.

"Hi," she heard a soft voice coming from the direction of where they all sat. Hermione's head shot up both fearing and hoping the greeting was aimed at her.

"You're the new girl right?" the same voice asked. She could only shake her head to the affirmative.

"I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl." They were all looking at her waiting for a reply.

"I'm…J-Jane. Jane Randall." Hermione was still getting use to her new name, but the others only took it for nervousness.

"Don't be nervous. We don't bite." They were Sirius' first words to her and in that moment she moved in her seat like she would have jumped out of it to hug his neck, but thought better of her compulsive attitude.

"Well, Sirius might, but the rest of us are pretty tame." A laugh went around the group, and Lily continued with the introductions.

"That smart butt is James Potter, and of course Sirius Black," she said motioning towards the one that might bite, "and this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." The nodded as their names were called, and Remus was the first to begin the questioning.

"So this is your first day at Hogwarts?"

"No, Moony, she's been here for a month, just wearing a 'special' cloak." All eyes narrowed on Sirius.

"Two strikes Sirius," James said. Hermione assumed he was referring to the nickname and the cloak, both of which she knew of very well.

"Fine, fine." Remus gave an exasperated look and turned back to Hermione for her answer.

"Yes. I arrived this morning, and Dumbledore said I can start classes tomorrow."

"That's unfortunate," Lily said, "what classes are you taking?" Hermione reached into her back pocket to pull out a list Dumbledore gave her.

"Umm…Double Potions first thing in the morning. Arithmancy after that. Lunch and then Care of Magical Creatures and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. It changes throughout the week though," she said trying to sound ignorant of that last fact.

"Wow, that's pretty much our schedules exactly, except Remus is the only one of us smart enough to take Arithmancy." A proud smile spread across Remus' face.

"What about the rest of your week?" Hermione read of the rest and discovered that she shared a majority of her classes with all of them and all of her classes with Remus. She liked it that way; she always felt Remus was easy to talk to, mainly because of his brains.

"Well, I think you'll like it here. What was your old school like?" Now was the time for the lies to come out.

"It was…you know a school. Not nearly as big as this school, not as nice. It's a good change though. I'm just worried about making friends." Lily gave a caring smile.

"I doubt you have to worry about that, and besides if you can't find anyone to take you in, you could always settle and be our friend. These guys could use a little more female influence."

"Now, now, dear Evans. I think we are getting along just fine," Sirius gave Hermione a quick glance, "but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have another brain in our study efforts."

She had the approval of the group and she could see it in their smiles. The six of them talked for the next hour about their quirks and habits and Hermione couldn't have been happier. She found it funny that each time James did something, she could only see Harry. It made her homesick, but she was determined to make sure Harry could experience his parents like Hermione was now. The chatting continued until Lily suggested they go to bed so that they would all be well rested for Potions.

"Jane, I think you'll be staying in my room with me. We lucked out too, because as Head Girl, I only have to have one other roommate instead of three, and they had yet to give me one. Honestly it was getting lonely in there by myself." Hermione said her goodnights and followed Lily up the stairs.

"Well, I hope you sleep well and I'll wake you for breakfast in the morning."

"So, I get to eat with you guys?" Lily chuckled.

"Of course, silly. Truthfully, I need a girlfriend as much as those guys do." Hermione pulled back her covers and started to get in her pajamas.

"So, Lily, are you and James an item?" Lily suddenly went stiff.

"Well, he's liked me for a while, but he's just so…childish sometimes. It kills me."

"I don't know. I mean I've only seen you with him for a little over an hour, but I think you're cute together."

"Yeah, whatever," she said smiling, "I'll see you in the morning Jane."

"Okay, good night." Hermione shuffled herself under the covers and pulled her journal out from under her pillow and began to write

_September 9, 1977-12:24a.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, I did it. I've made contact. I think they like me but one can never be sure. It was so odd seeing them up close. I nearly started crying when I thought of how James and Lily would never see their son grow up. My eyes are watering now! But I can't think about that, I mean, it's why I'm in the past, to stop that from happening__ Now I just have to figure out how to tell them. No I can't tell them now, they'll think I'm nuts. I think I'm nuts. __I do wish Harry and Ron were here. They'd help me figure this out._

_So about my new friends. James is Harry in every way possible, except for the eyes of course. He really does have Lily's eyes. I'm surprised Lily doesn't have more girl friends, seeing as how she's so incredibly nice. Remus is much more together in his younger years, and a lot more handsome than I would have imagined. He's smart too; I can see now why he became such a great teacher. Peter…well, I don't know how I feel about him yet. I'm still distrustful. And Sirius. What can I say? He really is quite funny, but he seems to have some arrogance about him that I'm not sure I like. Well, journal, I'll keep you informed of course. Tomorrow is __the first day of classes__, so I'll have plenty of time to hang out with my new friends…__wow;__ they really are my new friends._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

**Well, end of another chapter…beginning of more reviews…I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy.**

It should have been the soft sunlight that woke Hermione up, but instead it was the loud banging of fist on the door that did the trick.

"Jane…get…door," Lily managed with a pillow over her head. Hermione rolled out of the bed with a look of disgust on her face and slumped over to the large wooden door to open it.

"Good morning, Jane," said the energetic James Potter, "ready for breakfast?" It took Hermione a moment to register that a boy was able to get into her room.

"But how…how did you get up here?" she asked groggily.

"The stairs of course," he said walking over to give Lily a good morning shove.

"But didn't they turn into a slide?"

"Now, that would be silly. Then no one could go up them." Hermione figured that the sliding stairs were not implemented until after the Marauders left Hogwarts. Hermione's thought process was interrupted as another tall figure entered the room followed by a smaller.

"Well, well, well, sleepy heads. All that food down there will not eat itself."

Lily rolled her eyes and demanded that all males leave the room at once so the ladies could get dressed. After much protest from James, the room was finally clear of testosterone.

"Welcome to my life."

"Every morning?"

"Every morning that I'm not up with the sun." Hermione laughed.

"God forbid you want to sleep in!"

"Sleep in? That sounds familiar. What's that?" they shared a laugh and got dressed quickly so as to appease the boys. They hurried downstairs to a waiting huddle.

"And what secrets are we sharing today boys," Lily asked breaking up the circle.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius said, winking at the others.

"Don't worry your pretty little head my dear," James piped up as he grabbed Lily around the waist only for her to slap his hands away while blushing.

"Ready for breakfast crew? We'll need our energy for Slughorn." They all began to walk out of the portal into the corridor, and Remus decided to fill Hermione in on her professors, though she would play dumb.

"Slughorn is a good teacher, but don't impress him too much or you'll be requested to join the Slug Club. Poor James and Lily are both are frequent members."

"Yeah, well not by choice mind you. He gets his feelings hurt if you don't show to his gatherings and has been known to dock grades out of spite."

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"True," Remus continued, "but he really is the only professor that does it. McGonagall you met and she's a wonderful teacher. Professor Finery teaches DADA, and he's pretty good. Professor Xavier does Arithmancy and she's brilliant. The others you'll find out about as you go to them, but there's really nothing that will shock you."

"Enough school talk, Remus, I'm starving!" Hermione smiled at Sirius' boyish ways. As they made their way into the Great Hall and sat at the table, Hermione felt a hand on the small of her back push her roughly out of the way. She turned around rapidly to see a greasy haired boy sneer at her.

"Excuse me new girl, but you're in my way."

"Step off Snape," Sirius had moved in between them.

"Like I was speaking to you?"

"Don't worry, Sirius, I can handle this," she waiting for Sirius to move, "Sorry, Snape is it? I'll keep in mind to move out of your way when you're walking. Make sure you carry a whistle to blow when you come through so I can lay out the rose petal for you to walk on." With that, Hermione walked away leaving everyone speechless, but her friends quickly recovered to follow her.

"Nice, Randall," Sirius said taking a seat directly across from her.

"Thanks. Years of practice at my old school. We had a few of him there." The rest were congratulating her as they took their seats: Remus on Hermione's right and Lily to her left, James across from her, and Peter across from Remus. They talked about their classes, Hermione asking what they had done, seeing how much she needed to read in order to catch up. She began to eat her toast when she felt eyes burning holes in her head. She looked up to see Sirius look down at his plate quickly.

"I have to go use the rest room. I'll be back." She got up and nearly ran to the nearest bathroom.

_September 9, 1977-9:41a.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_Something weird just happened. I caught Sirius lookin__g at me__, with…a look__. What was that??It was nothing that's what it was.__ I had my first run in with my potions professor. He looks just a greasy as ever.__ God, I can't believe I ran out of breakfast to write this. I'm so stupid sometimes. I think I'm just nervous about classes starting. __Yeah, that's it. _

_Stupidly yours, _

_Hermione_

She ran just as quickly back to her seat, only to realize that it was time to go.

"Did you eat enough?" Remus asked her.

"Plenty. Besides, I'm too nervous to eat." He smiled at her as they all made their way towards the dungeon. Hermione, in her usual fashion, made her way to the head of the group and was soon leading the way.

"Someone's been studying a map," James said. Realizing her blunder, she fell back.

"Well, this is a long hallway; I figured going strait was a good way." They smiled at her, but not everyone was convinced. She walked in the middle of all of them when she suddenly felt an arm drape itself around her shoulder.

"So here's the deal Randall. Lily and James, being as in love as they are, are potions partners, and Peter being as hopeless as he is needs help from a brainiac like Remus, so that leaves you to be my partner." Hermione's face went hot for a moment but cooled just as quickly.

"Now what makes you think I'll be partners with you?" He looked hurt and Remus gave a grumbled laugh.

"Well, I'm not bad a potions and being new, you'll need someone experienced to tell you how it works." Hermione snorted but agreed none the less.

Making their way into the dungeon, it worked just as Sirius said. Lily and James moved the front to sit, Remus and Peter to the left, and Sirius sat at the table beside them, patting the seat next to him. Hermione tried to hide a smile as she sat down. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Slughorn took the stage.

"Good morning class. It seems we have a new student among us. Miss Jane Randall, it is a pleasure to have you." He gave a curt bow and quickly resumed the class. "Today students we will be…" The class droned on for an hour and a half, but Hermione was lost to it. She had learned this material months ago and was bored. Seeing this, Sirius decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Don't fall asleep there Randall," he said in a whisper.

"I wouldn't dream of it. This is so interesting." She rolled her eyes and smiled causing him to go on.

"So, how's everything so far?"

"Decent enough. At first it was a bit jarring, but I think I'm adjusting quite well."

"Well, if I do say so myself, I think the halls are happy you're here. I hear the paintings talk you know. You're pretty popular." She smiled into her parchment, not showing him her blushing face.

"So, Randall, there's a –"

"Mr. Black! Would you please inform the class what you get when you combine dragon flakes with witch's hair?" Sirius shot up with a look of panic on his face. Hermione quickly scribbled on her parchment.

"Today Mr. Black." She nudged him to look down.

"Uhh…a temporary age alteration serum." Slughorn looked at him unbelieving.

"Good. Now cut the chatter and pay attention." He gave Slughorn a charming smile and ducted back down to Hermione.

"Thanks love." She felt a strange knot in her stomach at his words.

"No problem." She turned her face to Slughorn and pretended to be paying attention to whatever he was saying.

The class ended sooner than she would have liked but she had to move on to the next class. She and Remus said 'good-bye' to the rest who were off to some other class, and they walked on.

"So, how did you like Slughorn?"

"He's alright, a little skinnier than I reme—I'd imagined." She smiled off the slip which seemed to go unnoticed.

"That's good. So, what were your friends like at your old school? I'm sure you miss them." Hermione gave a sigh.

"I do, Remus. I really do. They were wonderful. James reminds me of one of them, and that's nice. I don't know. I mean, I miss them, but I really like my new friends." Remus smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her arm to tingle.

"We like you too Jane." They left it at that until they reached the classroom.

"You'll really like Professor Xavier. She is one of the most intelligent people I've ever met."

"Have you ever thought of being a teacher after you graduate?" He looked at her oddly.

"Well, honestly, no. I mean, James and Sirius want to be Aurors after they get out, and I'd like to do something similar. Maybe take a desk job at the Ministry." Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Just to stay close to them?"

"Sure. They're my friends."

"Yeah, but they can be your friends even of you don't see them every day."

"Well, they understand me. I doubt I could ever find friends as understanding as they are. Ever. I can't risk losing them."

"I doubt you could shake them off of you even if you wanted to. I think they've proven themselves to be your kindred spirits." As soon as the words escaped her lips, she wanted to take them back. She had said way too much.

"What do you mean by that," he asked in a harsher tone than he had intended.

"I just—I meant…you kn—"

"Hello class." Hermione was cut off gratefully by the professor she had yet to meet. They stayed silent until after class and Remus began chatting like nothing had happened. She hoped he had forgotten, but hope was not enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_September 9, 1977-12:15p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_This is going to be much harder than I anticipated. I can't keep my facts strait and __I keep saying things I'm not supposed to know. I'm so bad at this. I have a sneaking suspicion that Remus might be on to me. I hope I'm wrong. And this Sirius thing…Ugh, here everyone comes. I'll fill you in on it all later._

_Hermione_

She closed her journal just as Remus returned from the restroom, followed by the rest of the gang.

"So, Jane, what did you think of Arithmancy? Harder than you thought?" Lily asked innocently.

"A little bit, but if Remus helps me I think I'll do alright." Remus had a blushing smile creep on his face.

Their seating arraignments were exactly the same as before, and again, Hermione felt the eyes, but she didn't look this time. Her mind was on Remus and his wondering ways. She knew he was extremely intelligent and would figure something out, but what? Lunch was full of jokes and questions and a little bit of groaning about Care of Magical Creatures but happiness with ending the day with DADA, which wasn't Hermione's best subject, but she never failed to win house points.

On the way the CoMC, Sirius caught up with Hermione.

"So, as I was trying to ask you in Potions, there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and since you've never been, I figured you could go with me and I'd show you around." Hermione's eyes went wide. Did her best friend's godfather just ask her out??

"Sure. That'd be fun," she said before she could think about it.

"Jane! Come here!" Lily yelled for her up ahead. She smiled at Sirius and ran ahead.

"So did he ask you?"

"Did he what? You knew?"

"Of course I did. One advantage of having James Potter wrapped around my finger is that I can get him to talk. Now, he didn't say it, but I think Sirius fancies you." Hermione became flustered and worried all at once.

"That's silly. He's known me for less than a day."

"Yeah, well, you can see someone and be instantly taken with them, Jane. I didn't say he cherished your personality!" They laughed and walked faster ahead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oi, Padfoot," James called out as Hermione ran ahead to Lily. "So, you like her then?"

"Come off it Prongs. I'm just being nice. Besides, I've got my eye on Marietta Johnson."

"That fifth year?! You can do better than that Sirius," Peter said bring up the rear.

"Yeah, I could, but she built like a true woman."

"You dog." The boys laughed and ran to catch up with girls.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_September 10, 1977-12:13a.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm done with my first official day, and what do I have to show for it? A date with a man I saw die and the suspicion of a man I respect above all others. All in all I'd call this a good day. __Well, tomorrow is__ Thursday then Friday then the Hogsmeade weekend. I don't know how long I __can keep playing stupid. I'm tired of acting like I don't know anything.__ Oh, journal, I'm worried about Sirius. Lily said she thinks he fancies me, but he just can't. That would ruin everything. I didn't come into the past to fall head over heels for Harry's godfather. The whole thing is ridiculous. _

_Tiredly yours,_

_Hermione_

**And the verdict is?????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you know…**

Hermione groaned as Lily began to shake her furiously.

"Get up you! They boys are waiting down stairs!" Hermione sat up slowly thinking back to the two days before. They had completed her first official week at Hogwarts in her new time. She had been to all of her classes and was thus far satisfied. As far as her new friends, it was still pretty much in the 'getting-to-know-you' phase, but it was slowly weaning as she was starting to get more and more of their inside jokes.

She stumbled out of bed and didn't shoot up to attention until Lily mentioned something Hermione had almost forgotten.

"So James says Sirius is looking forward to today." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Lily.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she lied.

"Well, are you excited?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Yes, actually I am." And she was, though her sweating palms would have said differently.

"So do you fancy him?"

"I don't think so. He's charming yes, but I don't think he's much my type." Lily looked questioningly at her friend.

"And what exactly is your type Jane?"

"Someone who cares about school and doesn't see it as something that gets in the way of life. Someone who isn't afraid of a girl who has brains. Someone who—"

"Someone like Remus?" Hermione paused for a moment. She had never thought of Remus in a romantic way, though she did develop quite a crush on him during her third year, and for the first time, she felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Oh really now Lily. The things you say."

"Don't you think it would be cute if you dated one of them? I do."

"You're one to talk. Tell me Lily, how's James doing?" Lily gave a fake look of offense and threw a pillow at her which would have caused a major pillow fight if there hadn't been a knock on the door at that exact moment.

"Ladies, Hogsmeade won't wait until we get there to get interesting you know," they heard through the door.

"Yes," Lily began as she opened the door to a waiting Sirius and James, "but the town also isn't getting up and moving anytime soon."

"Whatever Evans, let's just go." Lily walked past Sirius to walk with James, leaving Hermione to follow Sirius.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very. And yourself."

"Not very well actually. My mind was wandering too much for me to sleep."

"And what was it wandering about."

"Oh, you know. Just the new things in my life." Hermione's blood got hot. No, no, no, he didn't mean her. He couldn't have. She tried to return the smile he was giving her, but it came out looking more like confusion and as she saw Remus at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them, she calmed immediately. Maybe Lily was on to something. No, her only job was to save Harry's parents. Nothing more.

They walked in relative silence towards Hogsmeade, with the boys making plans here and there. Hermione walked between Remus and Sirius and felt the most conflicting feelings all at once. She could barely focus on the road ahead of her. She was finally brought back to Earth when Sirius bravely put a hand on her waist to tell her they were there. She jumped at his touch and looked away. He saw her flinch and removed his hand quickly.

The group went first to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a round of Butterbeer. Hermione felt for the first time like an old friend as she laughed with them, but her good time was gone when Sirius put his arm around her chair causing it to brush ever so slightly against her back. She looked at Remus with worry in her eyes, but his smile made her okay. What was going on?

James and Lily soon excused themselves to continue walking and Peter, not one to make up his own mind went with them. Remus, too, left, mumbling something about sugar quills. Hermione was at once nervous at being alone with Sirius, but he wouldn't let it settle in her as he started to speak.

"So have you talked to your parents at all?" She hadn't thought about them since she had arrived.

"No, being Muggles, they don't appreciate wizarding ways of communication. That and my dad's allergic to owl feathers. Quite tragic really. I usually just see them on holidays." Sirius nodded as though he hadn't really been listening.

"So how about you? Do you see your family often?" She knew his story already, but she thought it rude not to toss a question back to him, especially since she wasn't suppose to know anything about him.

"Well, I…I don't really talk to them. I actually live with James' family." She faked surprise.

"Wow that must be fun."

"Yeah, I like it. Especially when Remus and Peter come and stay." He smiled in the distance, probably thinking about the fun they had together.

"So you guys are really close then?"

"Closer than brothers if that's possible. I don't know, but when we all met on the Hogwarts Express that first day, it was like it was meant to be. You know?"

"Surprisingly I do know." Hermione liked this Sirius, more so than the one that was constantly being cunning and charming. This one was more real. They continued talking about small things for a while, and then decided to catch up with the rest of the group.

They walked closely together, Sirius' arm occasionally brushing against hers but to her surprise, she didn't jump. They found the others at Zonko's Joke Shop where James was teasing Lily with some sort of moving chocolate bunny. Hermione walked over to where Remus was and attempted to fly a paper airplane, but instead of the standard type she knew of in the Muggle world, this one came complete with a pilot and machine guns that shot out miniscule paper balls.

They all played for a little while longer until they decided to go back outside to see where their adventure would take them next, but Hermione stopped when she saw the Shrieking Shack. She knew full well that the reason that people in her time thought it was haunted was standing a mere two feet from her. She wanted to see how much they would trust her. Three days wasn't much, but then again, neither was her time to finish her mission.

"What's that?"

"That's the Shrieking Shack. People say it's haunted because of the moans and howls coming from there sometimes." Lily was no doubt as clueless as Hermione should have been. She was sure that had Lily paid more attention to her friends and calculated that the howls coming from it only happened one night a month, she would probably be on top of the mystery.

"That's just a story they tell people to keep them away from it," Sirius said close to Hermione's ear. She gave a small shutter before stepping away from him. He was a little hurt by her movement but thought little of it. "It's just old. Nothing special. Hey if we go…" Hermione tuned out the rest of his words as she turned to see Remus staring nervously at the house. She wondered how close the next full moon was. Soon she figured at the amount of sweat formulating on Remus' brow. She wanted to hug him in that instant to let him know he wasn't alone. Had Hermione seen Sirius staring at her while she looked at Remus, she probably wouldn't have lingered so long in him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_September 12, 1977-6:23p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_What a day. My emotions are in a place they have no right to be in. I didn't realize how much I cared for Remus and Sirius. I get the strongest feeling that Sirius has deeper feelings for me, but I don't think I can return them. He's just so…but then again, when he talks about his friends, another side of him comes out. Then there's Remus. He doesn't seem to care for me other than as a friend, but I often find my mind wandering towards him. I'm __just losing my mind really. Why am I even talking about this?? Boys, UGH!! Lily will know what to do. NO! I can't fall in love with either one of them, if I get distracted then—wait. Did I just say 'love'? Oh my God I did. I need bed. Too bad I haven't had dinner yet. This is turning out to be terrible._

_Unbelievingly yours,_

_Hermione_

She closed her book and trampled back down to the common room. She had had fun at Hogsmeade, but it only forced her emotional uncertainty to another level. She saw Lily sitting alone and ran to her.

"Lily I need help!"

"Let me guess. You're having mixed feelings for Remus and Sirius." Hermione could only look at Lily in shock.

"How did you—"

"I'm a girl Jane. It's in my system to know these things."

"Well, I don't want to have feelings from either one, but I can't help it. It seems that whenever Sirius makes me blush, Remus calms my nerves. When I want to talk to someone, Remus is the one but when I need a laugh, Sirius has it. I just don't know."

"It seems to me you can't help but have feelings. Believe me that's okay. You just have to decide which one you feel 'better' around." Hermione gave a confused look.

"Speaking of, what with you and James?"

"Nothing Jane Randall and don't you forget it. Here's my advice. Just let the whole thing roll for a few weeks and see how everything goes. I think your questions will answer themselves." Being one for immediate answers, Hermione was unsatisfied, but took the advice none the less. The next few weeks were going to be quite interesting.

**So, what do you think??? Hope you liked…hysterical hi-jinks will soon ensue!! The triangle…my favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: need I say it really?**

It was almost dinner time, and the day at Hogsmeade was still swimming in Hermione's head. Lily had given her good advice, to just let the situation roll and see where it went. But her emotions were still high, and she needed to write.

_September 12, 1977-6:39p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_Lily said I need to let the situation roll. I can do that. I hope. __You know, maybe the way to save the Potters is t__o fall in love with one of them...__Never mind that last thought. This is my fifth day at Hogwarts and I'm already talking love. I think going back in time severely altered my personality. _

_I really want to talk to Harry right now. He would know exactly what to do. I could talk to Remus, but I think it would be a little odd to talk to Remus about my feelings for Remus. Wow, do I really have feelings for Remus? I think I do. And Sirius, is so…something else. I'm convinced the perfect man (for when I return to my own time) would be a complete mixture of those two boys. _

_I swear, had I known that being here for a mere five days would put me in such an emotional state, I might have passed on the chance. No, I can't say that. I would never give up the opportunity to make Harry happy…and Sirius and Remus for that matter. _

_Confusingly yours,_

_Hermione_

As she closed her journal for the second time that day, an owl began to tap on her window. She opened it and after finding some treat, exchanged it for the message it carried. It was a note that read:

_Mrs. Randall, If you would be so kind as to meet me in my office for a brief meeting, I would be grateful. We have a few things to discuss. Perhaps some 'gummy __wummy__ wombats' would be nice._

_-Dumbledore_

She took Dumbledore's strange choice in candy as a password for her to use, and quickly set off for his office. In the common room, she ran into the two men she wanted to see the least.

"Where are you off to Randall?" She gave a small sigh.

"Firstly Sirius Black, I do have a first name and I do wish you would use it, and secondly, I have a meeting with Dumbledore and so I won't be going with you to dinner." Remus smiled at Hermione's successful attempt to shut down Sirius.

"Well, will you be joining us at all then," he asked with a look of worry on his face. She smiled at Remus' constant worry over her wellbeing, a smile that again didn't go unnoticed by Sirius. She shrugged not knowing if dinner would be in her schedule and, with that, she waved them off and exited quickly. As Remus began to walk back to his room, he was stopped by Sirius voice.

"So is there something going on between you two?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Sirius." Sirius gave his friend an almost harsh look.

"Don't you," he said.

"No, I don't," Remus retorted defensively.

"She obviously likes you. The way she's always looking and smiling at you. I see it you know." Remus was beginning to see Sirius' point.

"Now, Padfoot, are you jealous?" Sirius gave a bark-like laugh.

"Hardly, I just want you to be prepared for whatever that girl has up her sleeve. Just don't be surprised when she declares her love for you!" With that Sirius walked out. He never saw the sheepish smile that was left on Remus' face nor did Remus see the true jealously filling up Sirius' eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

She walked in silence until she reached the stone statue that blocked the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Gummy wummy wombats," she said, causing the statue to jump aside and allow her through. She practically ran up the stairs, because after five days, she was curious as to what Dumbledore may have found. She knocked on the large door and was issued in, quickly taking a seat.

"So, if I may begin with informalities, how is everything going?"

"Quite well, actually. I've made friends with Harry's parents and friends, so now I'm working on…well, telling them."

"That's good. That's very good. Now I've been looking over the Handbook, and I've come across a few interesting things I'd like to share with you." Hermione nodded for him to go on. "The odd thing about the Handbook is that it changes daily, and no two headmasters see the same thing. I find that very amusing myself, but before I only saw your name and the date of which you would show, with a little note scribbled from the last headmaster that read: don't worry this has happened before. Today, however, I open it to find both that Jason Hitcher will upset Professor McGonagall in a very severe way and not to punish him too terribly, and that you have very valuable information about the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. So, if you wouldn't mind telling me what you know. I feel that, if you should fail, the information you provide me will change things in itself. So, please, Ms. Granger, if you would."

Hermione spent the next hour detailing everything she could remember about all the Order secrets she learned. She was able to provide Death Eater names, Order members' names, and details about Voldemort's horcruxes. She saw little point in giving a list of those who would meet their end before and during the final battle. She was here to destroy that list.

They talked for a little while longer, Dumbledore reviewing everything she had just told him, and he excused her to go.

"Professor," she said as she began to leave, "how do I know I'm doing the right thing in regards to setting the future strait?" Dumbledore thought for a moment before answering.

"Ms. Granger, some questions are simply matters of the heart. You know the feeling of when you find a good book, and you realize this simply from looking at it?" She nodded her head. "Well, when you find the purpose of your journey, it will be a similar feeling. Consult your heart, the answer lies there." She did so hate his riddles, but took it and left.

She walked by the Great Hall, but finding it empty, she realized dinner was over and made her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Making her way into the common room, she felt her stomach grumble and it seemed everyone was either out having fun on a Saturday night, or sleeping. What a wonderful time to read she thought, but her stomach was thinking other things.

"I didn't see you come back for dinner, so I nicked some food from the kitchen. Hope you don't mind the gesture." Hermione stood looking at Sirius who was standing in front of the fire, casting a dark shadow over his body. She walked over to him and sat on the couch to which he followed suit.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome Jane." She was about to take her first bite when she stopped.

"You called me Jane."

"Well that is your name," he said fighting a smile.

"True, I just didn't think you had it in you." They shared a smile ad she continued to eat while he looked back and forth from the fireplace to her. Hermione was both enjoying the solitude and desperately wishing for someone to walk in and break the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.

"So our first Quidditch match is next Friday. Are you going?"

"I'm sure I will. Do you play?" Sirius snorted.

"Of course I play. One of the best beaters this team has ever seen."

"Really? I never saw you as the beater type…a keeper maybe."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, you just don't seem aggressive or mean enough to be a beater. You're very protective of things, like a keeper." He smiled inwardly.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well, the way you stepped in when Snape pushed me, it was like you were protecting me, and you've been nice to me since I've arrived, escorting me to Hogsmeade, bringing me dinner when you know I haven't had any. Stuff like that." If she didn't know any better, Hermione would have thought that she was flirting with Sirius.

"I hardly doubt you need protection from Snape, as you made clear. As for the other stuff, I want you to know I wouldn't do that for just anyone." Her face had turned as red as the embers in the fire. She could feel the heat radiating off her skin. She felt the couch shift as he moved closer to her, and she could only grip her plate tighter so to the point she feared it would crack in her hands.

"I'm not sure how obvious I've been, but since the moment you came here, I've been very taken with you. It seems you're all I find myself thinking about. I know that sounds silly, but it's true. Usually when I like a girl I play it cool and turn on the charm, but I'm seeing that that doesn't work with you, not like I thought it would." He saw that she was becoming more and more tense. "Jane, I want you to kn—"

"Stop," she said, standing all at once, causing her plate to crash to the floor. "I'm sorry, but just stop. The more you say the harder it will be for me to tell you that I don't feel the same. I like you a lot Sirius and you are a wonderful person, but I'm not at a place in my life where I can get involved with…anyone. I'm sorry." With that she practically ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her and grabbing her journal to write.

_September 12, 1977-10:34p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_STUPID __STUPID__STUPID__! That's what I am. I sat there and let him--, allow me to explain. I go to Dumbledore who just gives me riddles, and then I come back to a waiting Sirius who feeds me then tells me that he likes me. I told him I didn't reciprocate the feeling. I didn't even wait for an answer. I feel awful and now things are going to be terrible around him._

_If he only knew what my future held he would more than likely be sick with himself for being attracted to someone who is really twenty-something years younger than him. Really, I'm helping him by rejecting him. Wow, that's my __reasoning__ God I've really messed up.__ Ugh, this is just wonderful, now my head is going to be clouded…like it wasn't before. I need to talk to __Remus__ to Lily; she'll know what to do. _

_Hermione_

She slammed the book shut, irritated at herself, and surprisingly at Sirius. Lily was nowhere in the room, and so Hermione had to be brave and leave the room. She crept slowly and carefully opened the door, and tip-toes down the hall to peep into the common room. Sirius was still there, sitting, staring blankly into the fire, rubbing his hands together as though he were cold. She then heard a noise that made her jump, but seeing that it was Remus, James, and Peter stepping through the portrait door, she calmed. She wanted to leave for fear of getting caught, but her eagerness to hear kept her still.

"Oi, Padfoot. How'd it go," James said slapping his friend on the back.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Now Sirius, it couldn't have gone that bad," Peter said trying to be the good friend.

"Actually Peter, it could have and it did. She completely rejected me. I told her everything I felt, and she just…left."

"She left?" Remus asked, looking in Hermione's direction, and she was sure that he saw her.

"She said that she wasn't in a position where she could be with someone and she went up to her room. Probably to tell Lily what an idiot I am for thinking she would like me back."

"You're not an idiot Padfoot. Don't worry about it. She's only been here not even a week. She's had to get use to a new school, new friends, new everything. She'll come around, I know it." Sirius gave an effort to smile and the boys decided to call it a night. Hermione ran softly back to her room so as not to be seen. They walked by her room, just as she closed the door. She waited a minute before going back out to find Lily. She opened the door but was startled to walk directly into Remus.

"OH! You scared me!" He chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you'd be coming out shortly. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she opened the door wider to allow him in. He walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. She stalled for a moment before sitting next to him.

"So he told you then," she began.

"You would know. So why did you…turn him down?" Hermione got up and walked around in frustration.

"Remus, don't ask me that. It's complicated."

"How so? I want to understand, so I can better explain it to him, because to be honest, he's really upset."

"How can I explain it to you without telling you—" No, don't tell him about everything now. It's too soon.

"Do you…do you have feelings for someone else?" She stopped her pacing and looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked so innocent and unmarked by the years that would soon hit him. She couldn't stop what she did next. She walked to where he sat and stood between his legs, his eyes wide as he looked up at her. She brought her hands to his face, feeling its smoothness, and she slowly tilted his head and tenderly kissed his cheek, causing him to close his eyes and put his hands on her hips. He was about to tell her that he could never betray Sirius like this when she cut off his words with her own.

"I'm so sorry Remus," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and head, bringing him as close as she could. "I'm trying to stop it, but it's so hard. Please help me." Her tears were flowing steadily now and he didn't understand what she meant, but he could only hug her waist tighter, hoping it would calm her. At once she began to breathe easier, but she refused to let him go. They stayed that way for a long time, until Hermione became embarrassed at her position and she let him go and moved to the other side of the room.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what that was. I'm just under a lot of stress that's all. I swear." He stayed on her bed in the position she left him in, his arms strangely cold, but he only listened. "I know I've only known you for a few days, but you are one of my best friends. Just know that and know how much you mean to me, how much you all mean to me, Sirius included. Tell him…tell him that one day, I will feel the same, that much I know, but today; today is not that day." Remus stood, wanting to take her back in his arms to hold her, but thought better of it.

"Okay, Jane. I will." He walked to the door when she made a noise to make him stop and knowing what she was going to say he spoke, "Don't worry, this is between us. I'll see you at breakfast."

She watched him leave and went to reach for her journal, but decided against it. It was too much for her hand tonight. She would wait until the morning.

**The scene between Hermione and Remus—too much fun to write—hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: just having fun…you know the drill**

**And I just want to say a big THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers!!! Your comments have been a wonderful thing to look forward to!**

_September 13, 1977-7:14p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_Last night was an experience I won't soon forget. After the Sirius ordeal, Remus came to me and I broke down completely in his arms. It was a nice place to be in honestly. He hugged me once, at the end of third year, and I just remember how wonderful it felt, to be wrapped in the arms of someone so remarkable. The feeling of it was the same. Sadly, my little performance has more than likely got him thinking I'm nuts, but then again, after this, I probably will be._

_Lily came in late last night, due to her Head Girl duties, and I told her everything, of course leaving out the Remus part. That much I think I should keep to myself. She said she was surprised I was so resistant towards Sirius, but if she only knew the whole story. _

_I've locked myself in the room all day, and haven't come out once. True, I've missed two meals, but my embarrassment is pretty much through the roof. My stomach is mad at me, so maybe I can sneak into the Great Hall and grab something to go. The group has already left, so if I stay low, they won't possibly see me. However, my luck will probably prove me wrong._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

She closed her journal and made her way quietly down to the Great Hall. She was just outside the massive door when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to yelp and jump at least five feet in the air.

"LILY! You scared the mess out of me! Why would you sneak up on somebody like that?" Lily could only laugh.

"Sorry dear. We all thought you'd be hiding out so I came to get you. Come on." She began to pull Hermione by the arm but was met with resistance.

"Lily you know I can't."

"Jane, you can't hide from Sirius forever. Look, he said that it won't be weird. Just come on." Hermione gave the good fight, but was eventually over won by her friend and was led down between the tables until they reached their group. Lily, being the wonderful friend she was, sat Hermione directly across from Sirius, shortly thereafter, she received a death glare. Sirius looked up from his plate and smiled.

"We thought you'd never show."

"I had studying to do," she lied. Hermione glanced at Remus who gave a comforting smile and set her nerves to calm. The meal was awkward, but not as bad as it could have been. There were jokes passed around and Sirius was able to make Hermione laugh more than once. All was normal until James spoke up.

"Guys, Lily and I have an announcement. We're officially a couple." Everyone beamed, but the silence was immediately followed by James getting punched and jeered at by his friends and Lily receiving a smile and 'awe' from Hermione. The newly formed couple only made Hermione feel all the more uncomfortable and she gave her congratulations one more time before excusing herself for some fresh air. She didn't notice the pokes and prods Sirius received to follow her.

She made her way out to the edge of the lake and sat down promptly. The setting sun crated a soft orange and pink sky that she could barely keep her eyes off of. She took a deep breath and thought about her current situation.

"The sky is beautiful isn't it?" she heard his voice said behind her, causing her to jump a little. She smiled at him as he walked over and took a seat next to her on the grass.

"Very beautiful." They sat in silence for a while, occasionally seeing a giant tentacle come up from the water from the giant squid. As the sun neared the horizon, Hermione gave a shiver and Sirius took advantage. Without asking, he took his coat of and draped it around her shoulders. Her smile was thanks enough and the silence resumed.

"I want to thank you again for showing me around Hogsmeade." She knew it was lame, but the silence was killing her, and for him, it was all he needed.

"So, do you like Remus or something?" She was not prepared for the question at all, and she was speechless for a while, but he continued, "I mean, it's fine if you do, I just want to know. He deserves to be happy and I'd never take that away from him you know. He's going to have a hard time getting a girlfriend as it is." She knew why, but she couldn't resist.

"And why is that?"

"Oh, you know, him being so unusually smart and all. Most girls would rather have suave and brawn."

"I'm not most girls." It was the wrong thing to say, and she knew it.

"Sirius, I like Remus, very much. He is a wonderful man and I have a feeling that no matter what happens to him, he will always be wonderful," she could see the pain from her words in his eyes, "but I know you will too." She saw the pain lift.

"It's just, if you don't want me because you'd rather be with him, I'd understand."

"Oh, please stop being so childish." She stood up at her words and started to walk away.

"I'm not," he said getting up to follow her, "I just want to understand."

"I can't explain it Sirius. It's just so damn complicated." He caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her, and turned her to face him.

"If you can explain it to Remus, then you can explain it to me." Hermione let out a strained laugh.

"That's just it. I didn't explain anything to him. I just cried, and he held me. That's it." Sirius was unsure about how he felt about his best friend holding the girl he cared for while she cried, and probably about him for that matter.

"I could do that for you Jane. I could hold you." She couldn't look at him.

"I can't get attached to you Sirius. I can't. If I fail and you're not there—" her heart began to hurt.

"If you fail what? Where wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind." She tore herself away from his grasp and ran back to the castle allowing his coat to slide off her shoulders onto the ground. He watched her and wanted to run after her but he couldn't make his feet moved. She needed to be alone.

_September 13, 1977-10:57p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_I have the most important reason I can't allow myself to fall in –whatever it is –with Sirius. If I fail in my mission, everything will be as I left it, meaning that Sirius will still be dead. If I did grow to love him…I can't even begin to think what would happen. I need to tell them all, but it's so much more difficult than I could have ever dreamed. I just wish it would all happen for me and me not have to worry about it._

_Ridiculously yours,_

_Hermione_

She closed her journal but her mind was far from tired. She went into the common room finding them all there. She had to do it now. She took a deep breath and walked up to them, causing them to cease the conversation they were having.

"Guys, I have something to tell you all." They looked at her all at once, and instantly her courage faltered. "I…I…I think I'm going to be sick." With that, she ran back up the stairs as fast as she could, followed by a very worried Lily.

She had just made it, and so had Lily as she grabbed Hermione's bushy hair to hold it back. In those few moments, Hermione let go of every meal she had eaten since she arrived at Hogwarts. With her dinner came more tears. She turned away from the toilet and into Lily's arms, who at the moment was overcome with worry and confusion, she didn't know where to begin.

"Jane, honey, what's wrong. Are you that upset about Sirius?"

"No, it's so much more than that." Her breathing quickened to a pace to which she could not keep up. She began to hyperventilate as Lily grabbed a damp wash cloth to wipe Hermione's mouth. Hermione was experiencing, for the first time, a nervous and mental breakdown and a panic attack all in one sitting. She gasped in between breaths that she needed the hospital wing, and Lily ran down to the boys for help.

She returned with all the boys, but only Sirius bent down to scoop the now shaking Hermione in his arms and ran all the way to the infirmary. Not stopping until he placed her gently on a bed. Her sobs and breathing were not calmed until Madam Pomfrey gave her a calming serum that would subdue her all through the night. Hermione fell asleep instantly. Her five friends were told to leave for the night and not return until lunch the next day. After much protest from Sirius, they agreed.

Walking back, Lily in tears, and Sirius cursing everything in sight, the five of them talked about what had just happened.

"I had no idea she was under such stress," Peter said still in shock.

"I asked her if this was about you, Sirius, but she said it was so much more than that."

"She said something similar last night," Remus interjected, receiving an ugly glance from Sirius, "she said she was trying to stop it, but she never said what it was."

"Don't worry Lily," James said, brushing the tears away from her eyes, "Jane's tough. She'll bounce right back." No one knew if James was right, but they all prayed he was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke the next day, her eyes and throat sore from crying to find a waiting Dumbledore.

"Well, good morning Ms. Randall. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. Professor, I've really screwed up. I can't do this. I thought I could, but there's just no way I'm strong enough." Dumbledore gave smile that only he could give.

"Jane, often times it is the strength of our friends alone that we can get by. Do not push them away, but rather embrace them. I have yet to meet a successful individual who did not have at least two great friends pushing him further than he was willing to go." Hermione could only nod. Dumbledore made clear sense when it was needed most. "I'll leave you now, but I think there are five pairs of eager eyes that want to see you now." She smiled as he stood to leave the room and the moment he left, her friends came running in, Sirius leading the pack.

"Jane, are you okay?"

"What happened to you?"

"I knew that cake you ate was rotten."

"Oh Peter, really." Hermione smiled at them and their endless list of questions.

"Hey guys," James said aloud, "how about we do this one by one so as not to get Jane worked up again." They agreed and Sirius didn't move so the understood notion was that he would go first. With the others gone, he sat in the available chair and took Hermione's hand in his own not caring if she would mind.

"You scared me."

"I scared myself."

"You were so limp in my arms…" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Wait. You were the one that carried me?"

"Of course. You think any of those other wimps could have done it?" She gave a weak laugh that hurt her ribs. Her hand that was dead in his hands now came to life as it returned the grip he was giving her.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and they locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Sirius didn't move until Lily popped her head in and reminded him that there were four other people that wanted the same privilege he was getting. He stood up, keeping her hand, and bend down to kiss her forehead, forcing her eyes closed. He walked out backwards so as to not miss a thing. He gave her one more smile before opening the door, and one by one the others made their way in to talk to Hermione, and with each one she knew more and more that the time to tell them everything was looming sooner and sooner.

**Hope you liked…this one really wrote itself. I had no intention of Hermione going to the hospital wing, but I think it went really well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nothing mines.**

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying the password that would let her through the portal. Walking in she was immediately ambushed by Lily who was picking her up in a hug.

"Ugh, Lily. I'm still sore you know."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just so glad you're okay." The boys waited behind, each waiting their turn. They each hugged her, Sirius a little harder that the rest, Remus a little more gentle. They sat and talked, while Remus passing her his notes from her missed day. Fortunately, she only missed Monday and Tuesday, but she would have refused to miss any more.

Hermione stayed up later than everyone else, seeing as how she had just slept for nearly two days straight, and she was two days behind in all her classes. She was so involved with her work; she didn't even notice Remus coming down from the boys' room to join her.

"How's it going down here?" She jumped at his words but recovered quickly.

"You know, copying and more copying."

"You could just use magic to do that." She smiled at him.

"I could, but what would I learn but doing that?" He returned her smile.

"Fair enough. So are you feeling better?"

"I suppose. I'm just in such a state of constant confusion all the time now, Remus. I can't seem to get a handle on things." He touched her arm, again sending tingles down her arm.

"Jane, I can see that there is something in your heart you need to get out. We're your friends, and you can tell us."

"Thank you Remus. I know I can, but what I have to say is so…difficult."

"How about this. If I can guess it, you tell me I'm right."

"You'd never guess."

"I can try."

"Fine. Go ahead." Remus spent the next few minutes reeling off random things, none of which turned out to be true. Most of his thought simply made her burst into laughter, some of which were heard by a certain boy upstairs. Sirius, came down during one of her random fits of laughter.

"And what may I ask is so hilarious?" The sight of him made her smile.

"Remus was just suggesting that I was an alien from Mars that was on this planet to take over all living species for my own personal gain." Sirius smiled as he sat at the table with them.

"And the verdict is?"

"That she is not," Remus finished. They stayed swapping ideas, each of which caused Hermione to laugher harder. Sirius loved it when she smiled. The exhaustion was catching up with her however, and she excused herself to bed, and as she made her way to the top of the stairs, she heard footsteps coming up behind her and an arm hold her back.

"Do you think I could talk to you real quick? It won't take long." She looked at Sirius, and wanted to say no, but something else told her to say yes. She took the hand he offered and led her to the most deserted area between the boys' and girls' sleeping quarters. It was dark, but the light from the window was enough for Hermione to see his face. She glanced at the moon, it was nearly full.

They were silent for a while, making Hermione squirm in the awkwardness of the situation, until finally Sirius spoke.

"I can't help but think that I had something to do with your…incident." Hermione looked away from him, unable to think correctly.

"Sirius, I can't stand that you think that. It had nothing to do with you, well…not nothing, but certainly it wasn't all about you."

"I never should have told you how I felt. That was stupid of me." Hermione then did something that even shocked her; she reached for his hand. He looked at her opened hand and slowly accepted it, stepped closer to her. Her face was hot, and she just stood there, holding his hand.

"I need you to know that I care for you very, very much."

"Then be with me," he said in his desperation. She dropped his hand and turned to look out the window.

"I can't. Not now." He sighed as he looked at her. She was so close to him yet it seemed he would never reach her.

"If not now then when?" He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulders and whispered softly into her ear, "you'd be surprised how long I'd wait." She pushed his arms roughly away and turned to face him.

"Sirius Black if you only knew how long I had to wait for you…one touch from you nearly kills me, and every time you look at me I break beyond repair." Like with Remus, her words were once again beyond her control, though she didn't know where these words were coming from. "I almost loved you once, but a fated veil stopped that idea. When you fell, a piece of me died and now when I see you…I…I—"

The look of terror on his face should have told her to stop, but she couldn't. True, during her fifth year, she had grown quite fond of Sirius, but she never gave her feelings a deeper analysis, but now, with everything building up, she thought perhaps that her emotions towards him would have one day developed into love, but she never got the chance to find out.

She ran back to her room, leaving behind a baffled and extremely confused Sirius, and when she slammed open the door to her room, what she saw made her gasp.

"LILY! DON'T READ THAT!" But it was too late. Lilt was sitting calmly on the bed, and in her lap laid Hermione's journal. Her tears began as she thought of the damage that was about to be cast on them all. Now she would be forced to explain everything. Now she had no choice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Whew…the drama is almost too much…thought I'd give you a breather.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jane, you know I would never intentionally look through your things, but I was making up your bed because you've had a stressful time lately and I figured a nice bed would be good, and as I began to fluff your pillows, this journal fell on the floor, and you have to believe me I never would have read it, but I saw the sentence where you wrote about meeting us for the first time and I really wanted to know what you truly thought but then you wrote like you had met us already and you signed it…Hermione." All this she said in nearly one breath, but she paused as she looked down at the journal to make sure she said the name right.

Hermione stood; swaying a bit at the full reality of the situation hit her. She was speechless.

"Jane? What is this?" Hermione took several deep breaths, and her mind, after all this, was finally clear.

"Lily. I need you to get the boys and bring them in here. I have something to tell you all." Lily must have realized that Hermione was as serious as she could be, and left the room quickly. While she was gone, Hermione walked around the room a few time to gather her strength, and when she saw them all enter the room, it did not falter as she feared it would have. Now really was the time to tell them.

"I'll need everyone to take a seat." She waited until they were all sitting before she began again. "Firstly, my name isn't Jane Randall. It's Hermione Granger. Jane's my middle name; a gift from my father. Secondly, and this one is rather hard to swallow, but I…I'm not from here. I mean, I'm not from now." She looked to each of them, and found in each a look of utter bewilderment. This would be hard, but she could do it.

"Just hear me out. I was born in the year 1979, meaning that technically I'm not born for two more years. I was in my seventh year here at Hogwarts, twenty something years from now when, somehow I was brought into the past. In the future, I had the pleasure of knowing three of you. Sirius, Remus, and…Peter. I know exactly how each of your lived will turn out. Now I've been sent into the past to change your fates, because in my time things are so dangerous, that even Muggles are afraid to leave their homes. Voldemort is at the pinnacle of his evilness. In order for me to right the wrongs, I have to tell you how your lives will turn out." She saw the looks of disbelief on their faces, and only James seemed to be able to find words.

"Why did you not know me and Lily?"

"You believe her?!"

"Shut up Peter! Ja-Hermione, please." She took a deep breath and continued.

"The year that I'm born, Voldemort will learn of a prophesy that will foretell his downfall. He presumes that the one the prophesy describes is your son, Harry." James and Lily looked at one another.

"Our son?"

"Yes, you two get married right after school and have a son within five years. Once Voldemort realizes Harry could ultimately defeat him, he goes to kill him. Dumbledore knew you were in danger, so he made Sirius who would also be Harry's godfather your secret-keeper so that only he could tell of your whereabouts. Everyone knew that Sirius would die betraying you. He felt that wasn't safe to keep your secret though, and…at the last minute" Hermione began to cry, "he made Peter the secret-keeper. But somewhere along the way…Peter, you…you turn against your friends and told Voldemort where they were."

"Lies! You're LYING!" Sirius was shouting at her.

"Please, Sirius, listen to me! This must be done!" The other restrained him and Peter was only able to breathe through the shock he was experiencing at her words.

"He told, and Voldemort came to your house and killed you both. But he couldn't kill Harry. Lily, you died to protect your son and that love saved him." Lily clutched her heart as though she were keeping it from breaking, but Hermione still pushed on.

"After Voldemort destroyed your home, Peter went on to kill innocent Muggles in broad view and Sirius…" her voice trailed off for a moment as she looked at him. He had silent tears rolling down her face and she couldn't draw her eyes away, "Sirius was blamed for it and was forced to spend the next twelve years in Azkaban, and he would be the first ever to escape." His head shot up.

"I escape?"

"Only after hearing that Peter was at Hogwarts disguised as my friend's rat…and I know all about your animagus forms and Remus, I know about you too." A shared gasp went around the room.

"How…"

"I told you I know you in the future, and it's no secret there. Remus you are the only one to escape the entire thing unscarred and you go on to become a professor here. Actually, you become mine and Harry's professor in our third year. Now once Sirius escapes, he stays hidden in him home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and then, in my fifth year, there is this huge battle and…" she choked on the words she was about to say, "Sirius dies. There was nothing we could do. The battle is still raging on in my time and I've been sent here to change it. James, I want you to see your son grow up with Lily. I want Remus to live a happy life and I want Peter to stay with us and I want Sirius…to live."

Hermione looked through her teary eyes and saw that each of them was crying.

"How can we believe you?" Lily asked the question to which Hermione couldn't answer. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the tall figure of Dumbledore entered the room.

"I feel I can assist there Ms. Evans." Dumbledore went on the explain everything he could that would credit Hermione as a truthful person. He showed them the Headmasters Handbook, both to give Hermione credibility and because of a recent development.

"Hermione told me a few days ago that each of you would be invaluable members of the Order of the Phoenix. I feel that now is the perfect time to begin the Order once more, with you and some of your peers at the forefront. I'm afraid that now is the time for bed my students, and our discussion of the future must wait for another day. I'm sure that Ms. Granger is extremely tired and I hope none of you bombard her with more questions, and I hope further that I know each of you well enough that I can say none of you will treat her any differently. You are all very important to her and I know she values your friendships above all other things." Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes as Dumbledore supported her.

He left the room followed by the boys, all of whom were speechless and each looked more like the men she would know in the future than they ever had. The door closed and she turned to her friend Lily. She sat on her bed looking at the floor, but lifted her head when she spoke.

"Is my son handsome?" Hermione was taken aback by the question but understood nonetheless.

"He looks just like James, but he has your eyes. A very nice combination." Lily smiled at her and tucked herself in the bed.

Hermione followed suit, but pulled out her journal that had been sprawled on the floor.

_September 15, 1977-11:34p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_I did it. I told them all everything__. Sometimes I thought I could hear my heart breaking when I saw their f__aces, but it had to be done. __Journal__ had you only seen the looks on their faces as I told James, Lily and Sirius they would die and not to mention Peter's betrayal and Remus. __Poor Remus.__ Well, the portal should be reopened for me to leave. Am I ready? It seems in the sort time I've been __here,__ I've created so many tangled lines that I can't seem to fix. I think the sooner I go home the better. I'll find the portal tomorrow, but for now__ I need sleep._

_Hermione_

**Well? Does it get approvals??**** Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me…**

Hermione woke up extra early to avoid the people she would miss the most. She packed only the things she had with her when she arrived in this new time, which was practically nothing. She crept past Lily who didn't stir and closed the bedroom door behind her. She stepped slowly down into the common room and was reaching for the portal when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Leaving so soon? You did just get here." Peter stood near the fireplace, rubbing his hands nervously. Hermione was fearful of what he would say next, but being as mousy as he was, she figured he wouldn't get too forceful.

"I don't want to believe the things you said about me. I'd like to think I'd never betray my best friends." She wanted to say something but didn't know what. "But at the same time…I can't say that…darker…thoughts haven't been running through my head." He looked ashamed at his own words and Hermione took a step towards him.

"Why Peter?"

"They offer me things that James and they could never give me like protection and an actual spot in the limelight. It seems I'm always fourth best."

"No, Peter. You've got it all wrong! Those that tempt you will only use you, and they will never give what they promise. Your friends offer you friendship and brotherhood, both of which you receive everyday! Stay with the ones that trust you. If you do betray them, you'll end up killing them all." Peter had begun to weep, but it seemed so fitting, as though he were thinking of all the damage he had yet to do. "Don't cry Peter. The damage is not done. You don't have to turn away from the best thing you've ever had." He looked at her, silently thanking her. He turned and proceeded back up to his room.

"Oh and Peter?" Hermione said calling to him as she was leaving, "If the others ask, tell them I'm going home." He nodded and made it the rest of the way up. She looked one more time around the common room before exiting into the hallway.

She walked to the ever-changing staircases and began to walk them until she recognized that hallway she had never seen. Stepping off the staircase, she walked slowly up to it, taking her time to reach it. She stood on the threshold of the darkened hallway and took her first step. She expected the exhausted feeling to come over her again, but it did not come, and halfway down the hall, she was sure that she didn't make it this far last time. She finally reached the end, and feeling as awake as ever, found a tiny messaged that seemed to be scorched into the stone wall that read: _**Mission incomplete, please try again later.**_

She stood in disbelief, scratching the place where the note was written. She soon began to scream in frustration. Her breathing quickened and fearing another attack, she ran all the way to Dumbledore's office, screamed the password and sprinted up the stairs.

The door was opened so she made her way in to find a very casual Dumbledore tinkering with some object in a table.

"Is this meant to be a joke?!" She said a little louder than was necessary.

"Well, if it is then I'd like to hear it. I always like a good joke."

"I'm serious. I went to the portal and instead of going home I found a note that said 'mission incomplete, please try again later'. What does that mean??" Dumbledore turned to face the now exasperated girl.

"Perhaps it means that there is still more for you to do in this time Ms. Granger. Perhaps the future is not set right just yet." She gave a breathy sigh as she slumped into the nearest chair.

"Professor, please be honest. Will I ever be able to return home?"

"I do believe so, and went your mission is done, I'm most positive that it will be and ever brighter future than you could have ever imagined."

"Would it be too much for me to ask you what my second mission is?"

"I'm afraid so. Go to class now Ms. Granger. I'm sure your friends will want to see you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione walked in just as Professor Slughorn began his lecture, causing Sirius to jump nearly out of his seat. He looked at her like he had just seen a ghost. Remus, James, and Lil were giving similar looks.

"Peter said you went home."

"Slight change in plans," she said without looking at him. They remained in silence for the rest of the class, and the moment it was over she practically ran out of the room. She was sure they hated her now and she couldn't stand to see that look in their eyes. Arriving in Arithmancy, she took a seat next to some Hufflepuff, causing Remus to sit away from her. She didn't look at him once. She skipped lunch and the rest of her classes went the same, and it wasn't until she was safely back in her room did the meeting come between her and those she called friends.

It started with a knock. Hermione asked who it was, and hearing Lily's voice, knew she couldn't very well keep her out of her own room. She opened the door slightly but it was slammed open by the brute force of Lily and the four boys that followed. They ran in and locked the door behind them, Hermione backed away, fearing what was coming.

"We missed you at lunch today," James said quietly.

"What?" Hermione wasn't sure she heard right.

"_We _ missed _you_ at lunch today," Sirius repeated.

"Yes, I must Arithmancy is much less enjoyable without you sitting with me." Remus smiled broadly at her. She had to sit to avoid fainting. Were they really not angry at her?

"But aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad? Of course we're not mad. True I'm a little upset that the whole 'I wonder who I'll marry' idea is shattered, but other than that…" They all smiled and Hermione brought her hands to her face in relief.

"I thought you'd never want to see me again."

"I doubt that would ever be the case," Sirius winked at her.

"But, Hermione I thought you were going home today," Peter squeaked.

"I was supposed to, but there still something I have to do before I can go home."

"What is it?"

"That's the worst part about it. I thought telling you guys was enough, but something else needs to be done, and I don't know what it is." They chatted a little more, leaving Hermione in a constant state of comfort.

The next few days carried on like this, each person taking turn questioning Hermione about the future, but she would not tell everything, because she figured some surprises were better left as such, and knowing too much about one's own future couldn't possibly be good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was soon Friday, another week behind Hermione, and the day of the first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione had her money on the right house to win. Classes went well, and the previous night being the full moon, she made sure to take extra detailed notes for Remus. She did hope that he would be at the game as she made her way into his room. She knocked softly on the door and a soft voice issued her in.

It was her first time in the boys' room, and it looked just like one would think; clothes everywhere, beds unmade, half-eaten sandwiches on the tables.

"Really, Remus I don't know how you live like this," she said pulling up a chair to his bed.

"It's not easy, but someone must do it." He gave a painful laugh, but smiled anyway. Hermione pulled out her notes and began going over the lecture, when he stopped her.

"I'm not one to question things that haven't happened Hermione, but I'd like to know something." She looked concerned at what he may ask. "Do I ever fall in love?"

Her heart sank at the question. She knew what he was thinking, 'how could a woman ever love a werewolf,' but she was pleased to have an answer.

"As a matter of fact Remus, you do. And she is one of the most wonderful women I've ever met." He seemed satisfied and let her continue with the notes. She stayed until Remus was able to recite the information back to her.

"Are you going to be able to make the game," she asked packing her books away to leave.

"I hope so. I'm sure I'll be there. Besides, Sirius would kill me if I didn't show to cheer him on." She smiled at him and wished him well as she made her way back to her room to get ready.

She found Lily, deciding between a gold and maroon striped sweater and one with polka dots.

"Stripes, all the way." Lily nodded in agreement and went to put it on.

"So, how's Remus doing."

"Fine. He thinks he'll make it to the game. He said Sirius really wants him there."

"He' not the only one that Sirius wants to be there." She gave Hermione a look that said she knew something.

"Lily, what are you on about?"

"All I'm saying is that James said that Sirius said that he admired your braveness in telling us your secret. He thinks you're…amazing really."

"Oh, please."

"Hermione, come on. You saved his life. You saved all our lives! We're grateful okay! We want you to be happy and you can deny it all you want, but I see the way you blush when he touches you and the way it kills you to fight off his advances. James and I made the plunge. Do us all a favor and give in to your desires. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as you think it does." Lily, finished dressing, left the room saying she would be waiting in the common room.

Hermione jumped on her bed, her head banging with confusion. She reached for her journal.

_September 18, 1977-4:23p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_So, now the pressure of telling my secret is no longer with me, but there is still something else…Sirius. I don't know what to do about him. After everything, he still likes me. And I think…I feel the same. I have no secrets to hide behind anymore and so my own emotions are clearer to me._

_Today is the first Quidditch match. I'm off to cheer him on._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

She closed her book and dressed quickly, settling for a gold shirt with a maroon jacket, pulled her hair into a lazy ponytail and made her way down to Lily. As she reached the bottom, she stumbled over herself at seeing Sirius in his Quidditch uniform. He was so very handsome.

"Well, there she is." Sirius looked at her like was seeing her for the first time. Hermione had the feeling she wouldn't be able to avoid a conversation with him this time. He eyed an eager James, who instinctively left the two alone to talk.

"How are you," he asked her, full concern in his voice.

"I've seen better days. You?" He shrugged.

"I'm pretty good. A little nervous about the game, but you know." She smiled at the way he boyishly looked at the floor and scuffed the ground with his shoe.

"I know you'll do fine." They both avoided each other's eyes, and they both found themselves looking at James and Lily, kissing heavily in the corner. Hermione looked quickly away from embarrassment and Sirius laughed at her.

"He has this new thing that whenever he needs an extra boost of luck, her kisses her. He thinks it really works, but I think he's just trying to get her." Hermione thought very carefully about her words.

"Do you need any luck today then?" He was sure that he had misunderstood her, but nodded just the same. She placed her hands on his shoulders to reach his level and kissed him warmly on the cheek, causing him to nearly lose his footing.

"Oi, that's enough you two, save it for when we win. Padfoot, we'll be late let's go." With that the two boys left, Sirius walking backwards so as not to lose sight of Hermione until he had to.

"You are something else you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said with a very knowing smile on her face.

They practically ran to the Quidditch field and found their seats. The game was amazing, and Remus felt well enough to join them half-way through. Many time Hermione thought she saw Sirius wink at her, but he was moving too fast to really tell. The match seemed to last for hours, but in the end Gryffindor stole a victory right from under the Slytherins.

As in usual fashion, everyone stormed the field afterwards, Hermione staying back with a still rather weak Remus. She watched as Lily jumped into James' arms and she notice Sirius looking through the crowd for someone… She watched the crowd raise the entire team on their shoulder and parade them around the field, singing victory songs, and she watched as the crowd dispersed, following the team back to the common room to celebrate. She noticed too that one player decided to remain on the field.

"I think he's waiting for you," Remus whispered in her ear. She perked up looked at Remus who told her he would be fine on his own, and she began her way to where Sirius stood.

"You'd played marvelously today," he looked at her with a smile.

"It was that kiss you know. It practically gave me wings." She could feel the blood rising in her face.

"Would you walk with me Sirius?" He nodded, and followed her out of the pitch. They made their way in silence to the lake, and in that moment, Hermione surprised even herself. She turned abruptly to face him, put one hand on his chest to stop him and the other to pull his face to hers and she kissed him softly on the lips. He was shocked into the kiss and his hands instinctively were brought to her waist to pull her closer. Hermione ended the kiss as quickly as she started it. She laughed nervously as she looked intently at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for at least two years." He looked at her quizzically.

"Two years?"

"When I knew you in my fifth year, I sort of…had a crush on you." She laughed again, but this time at her embarrassment.

"Did you now? That, I must say is quite interesting." She cringed as she realized that he now had something to use against her, but the feeling was soon overshadowed by the touch of his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and relished the moment and whined in her throat when he ended the kiss. They continued this routine of kissing and laughing for a while, until Hermione decided they should join the others back in the castle. He agreed, and they walked hand-in-hand back to the castle, and both knew that holding hands would soon be a regular occurrence.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_September 18, 1977-11:24p.m._

_Dear Journal, _

_I kissed him today, after the Quidditch victory. Honestly, I couldn't eve__n stop myself from doing it. It was nice though, everything I thought it would be. I saw him kiss a woman back in fifth year, and he looked like such a wonderful kisser, and __believe__ me he is!! I'm not sure what this means for us though, I mean, sure we kissed, but does that mean we're together?? Ugh, I thought things were confusing enough with just trying to save all those people, but now this! I think I'm up for the challenge…I hope. _

_Well, tomorrow will be interesting and I'll tell you how awkward things are, because believe me, they will be awkward. My luck will make sure of that. _

_Happily yours, _

_Hermione_

**Well? I couldn't hold out for the ****kiss any longer…hope**** it worked well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All for kicks and giggles**

Friday marked their first official week as a couple, and things couldn't have been going better. They would double date with James and Lily, and as much fun as Hermione was having, kissing and snuggling with Sirius, something felt weird. She would find Remus, every so often, just looking at her. Nothing to be alarmed about, she was sure, but the issue was still there.

She had brought it up once with Sirius, three days after they announced their relationship, and he told her that Remus was probably just jealous that his friends all seemed to be finding happiness whereas he could not. Hermione thought that Remus deserved happiness more than anyone.

Hermione found him later that day in the common room, going over Arithmancy and decided to join him.

"So, how are things?"

"Fine," he said in an almost irritated tone, "how's Sirius?"

"Well, I'm not his keeper, so I wouldn't rightly know now would I?" He snorted.

"You two just seemed attached at the hip lately."

"Well, we are dating you know. We just want to know everything about each other."

"I thought you already knew everything about us." Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Remus, please. Things are different now. I've changed things. I'm getting to know the new you." He snorted again.

"I think you're devoting much of your time to Sirius." Hermione heard the irritation in his voice and sent it right back to him.

"And what if I am? Are you jealous?" He gave a hearty laugh, seemingly in her face.

"I wouldn't call it jealousy as much as I would irritation." She looked hurt.

"So you're irritated that I'm making your friend happy?"

"No, Hermione, I'm irritated that you're making me miserable!" With that he slammed his book shut and stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Hermione. She refused to let the situation rest, but for now it would have to. She had a meeting with Dumbledore that she couldn't be late for.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione reached the Headmaster's office in good time, and they chatted about recent developments (causing her to go red at talking about her relationship with her Headmaster), and then they talked more about building up the Order's defenses. Though Hermione had changed the future, one could never be so sure as to let their guard down completely.

"Professor, I have a question."

"Go ahead then."

"I know that once my mission is complete, then the portal through which I came will reopen to allow me to go back, but I was wondering…do I have to go back." Dumbledore looked startled.

"Well, don't you want to Ms. Granger?"

"I've been thinking Sir, and I just don't know any more. I've been here nearly a month, and I've felt more at home here than I ever did in my own time. I think it's…oh, I don't know what it is, but I feel so right here."

"Won't you miss your family, your mom and dad, and all your other school friends?" She gave the question serious thought before answering.

"Well, of course I would, but I would miss them if I went on a trip somewhere. It would be like I was on a lifelong trip."

"I think you should give the matter more thought before deciding. Have you discovered yet the objective to your second mission?"

"Sadly no," she said with an exasperated sigh, "but I'm working on it."

"Just remember what I said, that such things can be simple matters of the heart and should be solved as such." She took his words and he excused her to leave.

She walked down the long corridors, turning every so often, not knowing where she was headed, but just going. Somehow she found herself outside the owlery, and making her way in she saw a figure she recognized.

"I suppose you won't run out on me if I block your exit will you Remus Lupin?" He turned abruptly and turned red in the face, obviously embarrassed about his earlier behavior.

"I want to apologize to you."

"No apology necessary, that is if you tell me what's wrong." He looked down at his feet.

"I can't. It would never work out. I'd lose too many friends."

"Remus, don't be silly. I doubt there is anything you could say that would cause you to lose us as friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said smiling back at him, and that seemed to be all he needed. He took three giant steps to reach her and pulled her swiftly into his arms and captured her lips roughly in his own, and held her tight until he thought he would drown in her.

Everything in her brain was telling her to fight, to kick and punch until he let her go, but she couldn't, nor could she wrap her arms lovingly around his neck, but she could kiss him back. She never realized that Remus could be so forceful, just as she never realized Sirius could be so gentle with their first kiss. Sirius! She pulled away from Remus, both of them breathing hard, and neither of them noticing the tall figure with shoulder length hair dashing away from the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

She had stormed away from the tower without a word, and though he called after her, he wouldn't dare try to catch her. She sat in the Gryffindor common room, biting her lip nervously, and waiting for Sirius to return. Should she tell him? Could she tell him? No, it was a stupid kiss that she didn't even ask for. It meant nothing. She had kissed Sirius first. That meant something. She was so nervous that she didn't even notice that she had begun to pace. But she did care for Remus, but certainly not as much as Sirius. She couldn't even think straight. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lily, who shocked her with a tap on the shoulder.

"Lily!"

"Remus told me. We need to talk." Hermione's blood went instantly hot. If Lily knew then James was sure to know, and if he knew…she didn't want to think it.

"What were you thinking? Sirius is crazy about you, and you go and kiss one of his best friends??"

"Wait a minute, he kissed me!"

"Yes, Hermione but you kissed him back." It was true, she did and there was no denying it.

"Lily, I'm…oh I'm so sorry. What do I do?"

"You have to tell him. It's only right."

"How can I tell him? He'll be furious with Remus. I could take him being mad at me, but not Remus. It will be like reversing everything I've set right. I knew liking Sirius would only lead to trouble! How could I be so stupid?" Lily rubbed Hermione's arm.

"It won't be easy, but you have to tell him. He's just getting out of Quidditch practice with James. You can meet him at the field. Come on, I'll walk you."

They walked the whole way, practicing what Hermione would say, none of it sounding good enough, but then practice time was over as she saw the team leaving the field. Lily whispered a good luck and ran off to James, and again Sirius was the only one left on the field. She took a deep breath and made her way to him.

"How'd practice go?" He remained silent, not looking at her, ignoring her presence. He had to know.

"So you'll think we'll beat Ravenclaw?" Again silence.

"Well are you just going to ignore me all night?"

"I SAW YOU KISS HIM HERMIONE!" He had obviously been holding it in all day, not saying a word, and the force of his words caused her to draw back and for her eyes to produce tears. What had she done? "I was there, and I saw you!! How could you do that to me?" He turned from her and began to walk away.

"Sirius, please you have to hear me out." She reached for his arm, but he yanked it away. "He kissed me first. I didn't want to do it, I swear!" He stopped and turned to face her; with a look of hatred so deep on his face it almost scared her.

"Did you kiss him back?" It was a simple question, but she knew it would ruin him, but she couldn't lie. She looked down to the ground in shame.

"Yes." The word was barely audible, but he heard it nonetheless, and instead of more screaming as she had expected, she heard him begin to sob.

"Hermione, you have no idea how you've hurt me. I've never been able to trust my heart to anyone, because whenever I have in the past, people always return it to me in a worse state than I gave it. I thought I could trust you, I really did. I guess you're no better than any of those other scum." His words stabbed her heart in a way she didn't think was possible. This is was heartbreak felt like, and it was killing her. She didn't have the emotional strength to chase him and couldn't will her legs to carry her, so she stayed there, crying on her knees where she fell onto the ground. It wasn't until she felt the embrace of Lily did she decide inside was best.

"I saw you didn't come back so I came to find you. Let's go inside dear, you'll catch something dreadful out here." She picked up her friends and carried her, sobbing back to their bedroom, passing no familiar boy faces on the way.

_September__ 25, 1977-9:56p.m._

_Dear Journal, _

_I've done it. I've completely ruined everything. I don't even know why I'm writing this down as it is one of my greatest failures. I kissed Remus today and Sirius saw the whole thing. How could I have been so stupid? I've never wanted to go home as much as I do know. _

_I don't even know what to say for myself. __I'm awful. I'm the lowest of the low. I don't deserve__…oh now I'm being ridiculous. I've only had a momentary lapse in judgment. I knew I had feelings for both of them, now I know who my feelings are strongest for, but God knows he won't ever talk to me again. I need to speak to Remus and set this whole mess straight. _

_Wish me luck,_

_Hermione_

Hermione slammed her book shut determinedly and set off or the boys' room and it was only after she knocked loudly that she thought Sirius might be in there, but thankfully it was only Remus as he opened the door and ushered her in.

Not a moment after he closed the door behind him did he grab Hermione around the waist and kiss her even more deeply than he had before. Again she fought with her demons, but her heart won the battle and she pulled away and slapped him hard across the face, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"How dare you try that again. I may have been weak for you the first time Remus, but now I won't stand for it."

"But Hermione, I thought you wanted it." She looked shocked at his excuse.

"Remus, I've been seeing Sirius for a week and couldn't be happier. Why do you think I would want to jeopardize that? He is one of the greatest things that have happened to me, so I would never want to hurt him!"

"But you did," Remus said quietly, "you kissed me back." His words rang true in her mind, and she couldn't argue with him, but could only try to reason.

"I care for you both so very much Remus, but I care for you differently. I never knew how differently until you kissed me today. You are one of my most valued friends, but it will never be more than that. I can see myself having a future with Sirius. Hell, I do have a future with Sirius. I just…I just wish he could see that I really never wanted to hurt him." Remus sighed, defeated.

"So, you and I will just be friends then?"

"Yes, Remus. And that is the greatest thing you could do for me, just be my friend."

"As much as this hurts Hermione, I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all." She smiled and went to hug him. Her heart seemed to be in a screaming match with her brain. Her brain told her that Remus was the best choice, because they connected on so many intellectual levels, but her heart was saying that Sirius was the better man for no other reason than she loved him. Wait? She loved him?

**Well this chapter was a ****doosy****! Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: how many times must you remind me that I DON'T own Sirius Black???**

The question of her feelings for Sirius plagued her mind for the remainder of that day and throughout the next week. Her classes with Sirius had never been more awkward, being that every class she had with him, he was already seated with some random student and he refused to make eye contact with her. She would try to make conversation, but with each attempt came a silence. He was so angry with her and she couldn't stand it. For an entire week he didn't say one word to her.

Breakfast that particular morning had never been quieter, with everyone tense from the events that took place the week before. Only Remus seemed capable of talking to anyone, though he smartly stayed clear of Sirius. Sirius hadn't even looked at Hermione since their argument, and it killed her.

"So," James began nervously, "what are we going to do with our Saturday?" He already knew that the answer would not involve them all.

"I'm going back and sleep," came the less than exciting reply from Sirius. Hermione looked at him quickly and their eyes met for only a second, but she was so desperate for some sort of recognition that she didn't care how much hate he carried in that one glance.

"I think I'll go out to the lake and catch up on my reading," she announced looking at her plate.

"I'll join you," Remus said with an almost smile. The table fell quiet and all eyes were going between him and Hermione, and she knew Sirius was fuming.

"No. I'd rather you didn't." He looked almost hurt, but turning to Lily he understood, and dropped the matter. Hermione gathered her things to leave, unable to stand the quiet anymore, and without a word she raced to the library, her sanctuary. She didn't need fresh air; she needed the scent of aged parchment.

She stayed there for most of the day, reading about most anything to keep her mind off of Sirius, and her thoughts stayed away from him until she picked up a book entitled, The Traveler's Heart. Hermione had never known many fiction books to be in the Hogwarts library, but she didn't care at this point what book distracted her. Opening it, she saw it was like most any other, but it was not fiction as she had imagined, but rather a diary. Upon further inspection, she realized it was the diary of a time traveler. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the author's hand-written introduction:

_Dearest reader, _

_If you can read this then you are in the same dilemma I found myself to be once long ago. You have traveled through the mystery that is time with a mission to complete. My mission was probably similar to yours. Tell me, does saving the lives of your loved ones sound familiar? And answer me this, when you saved those fated lives, were you unable to return home? Fear not for the same has happened to all those that Time has chosen to travel. The objective of the 'second' mission is different with every traveler, but it almost always deals with the heart. __My mission involved somehow forcing my grandparents to meet, which led to the __question of whether or not I had__ time__ travelled before. Don't allow yourself to get tangled up in the technicality of your situation; it will only confuse you more._

_I hope that you read through my journal and find something that will aid you in your journey. I have put a special charm on this book so that only other travelers can read it, or for that matter, pick it out of a crowd of other books. So, now, I will leave you to your reading, but I'll give you one piece of advice before I go: listen to your heart and don't __ignore it__. Hope you take it._

_Yours truly,_

_Evelyn __Coxwell_

"Don't let him go? What did she mean by that?" The question left her mind as quickly as it came. Hermione looked around her to make sure no one was watching and she stuffed the book in her bag. Surly if there was a charm on it to make it non-noticeable, no one would miss it. She practically ran from the library to the Astronomy tower. She arrived short of breath and slumped against the wall, the breeze blowing her hair in her face, and pulled the journal back out to read.

She sat there until the sun refused to shine and the stars began to glow. Only the sound of a class of first years interrupted her reading and she made her way back to the Gryffindor tower. She opened the door to find all her friends crammed on the sofa, only Sirius on the ground, stretching on his side in front of the fire. She wouldn't talk to Sirius directly yet, but rather she would talk to the group, hoping he could care enough to listen in.

"Hey guys," she began quietly. Kind hellos were given back to her, causing her to relax and take a seat in the empty chair near them.

"So I found a journal today. It belonged to another time traveler. She put a charm on it so only other people who have travelled could read it."

"Really?" James' interest was sparked.

"Yes. It was quite interesting actually. It seemed that of the few people that have traveled, nearly all of them were unable to return home until a second objective was met. I just…I just wish she had written how to figure out what it is."

"That's wonderful that you found it Hermione! When did she go back to?"

"Well, most of her entries are from 1932, but she kept writing until 1945. It took her forever to go back home…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she thought of this happening to her.

"You're smart," Peter said, "I doubt it would take you that long." She smiled, but her thoughts were lost. They chatted for a little while longer, Sirius staying silent all the while, never looking away from the fire. He knew Hermione was burning holes in the back of his head, but he couldn't look at her.

Slowly, one-by-one, each of her friends excused themselves for their rooms, leaving Hermione to her homework, and Sirius to his fire gazing. She looked at him but seeing that she was getting no results with him or her homework, she took out her own journal to write.

_October 2__, 1977-8:56p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I found something amazing, I found the journal of another time traveler named Evelyn __Coxwell__. Dumbledore told me that I wasn't the first to travel, but it's so much nicer to have proof of that. I'm only halfway through her journal, but so far she has completed her first mission and__ has figured out that her would-__be grandparents hate each other and she needs to find a way to get them together without disrupting the fabric of time. The whole idea is so confusing but __I can't stop reading. Maybe there's a clue in it somewhere._

_So the Sirius situation isn't looking up. I think I'm okay with Remus. He kissed me again that night of our first kiss, but I set him straight with a hand __t__o the face and a true confession__ of my admiration for Sirius. He's here now, in front of me, just lying there, ignoring me as if I were pure air. I'm fine with it, but my heart jumps whenever he moves. Maybe he'd talk to me, but he usually is just shifting. Maybe I should—_

"I'm amazed that not only do you write papers and homework all day, but your hand finds enough strength to write in that journal of yours." He said this, not looking at her, but he knew that her face had turned red at his voice. She didn't know what to say, and settled for anything just to keep him talking.

"I've trained my hands to take my torture. They're use to it." She tried to smile, but with his back to her, what was the point? As though he was reading her mind, though, he sat up and faced her.

"I bet they are." He got up and moved to the sofa left vacant by his now sleeping friends. "What do you write about anyway?"

"Everything really. How my day is, who I met, all my new friends…"

"Do you write about me?" He pierced her with his eyes and her breath caught in her throat as she found his gaze. She couldn't look away. There were so many emotions in his eyes she didn't know which way was up.

"As a matter of fact, you take up more room in here than anybody else." She thought she saw a smile, but changed her mind as he went to look at the fire again.

"And what do you say about me?" He was digging for something, but what it was she didn't know.

"What do you think I write about you?" He took a moment to think of the best answer he could, but only had one question on his mind.

"Why did you kiss him?" his voice was sad and almost inaudible, but she knew the question before he asked it. At once her eyes began to water and she was sure that his were doing the same. She gripped her journal tightly, hoping from some support.

"Sirius, I…I don't have an answer that would satisfy you and we both know that. I've had feelings for the both of you since my third year at Hogwarts, and coming back in time and seeing you both only intensified those emotions. You both lit a spark in me and you both appealed to different parts of my heart." She took a deep breath. "I didn't know which of you I cared for more until I kissed you. In that moment I knew it was you."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to! He kissed me, and I just…I had to know. I had to know that I was right and that you were the one. It only took a moment and I knew. I'm sorry I hurt you Sirius. I want so desperately to be one of the people you know you can trust, but you have to give me another chance. People screw up, it's human nature, and I'm sorry. I can't say it enough, but I'm sorry." He seemed numb to her words but took them just the same.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." He stood to leave and Hermione knew he would never trust her again.

"Wait," she pleaded. He stopped but didn't turn around to face her. She stood, once again her body acted against her mind's will, and she walked over to him, slowly at first, then more rapidly to make sure she got to him in time. He refused to turn to her, but her affect was much the same as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. She felt his body tense at her loving gesture but she closed her eyes anyway to take in his scent. Her eyes popped opened however when she felt his hand go over her arms to mimic her embrace. It was half-hearted on his part, but he was surprised at himself for even that amount of effort.

He stayed there in that place for only a moment before walking out of her hold on him.

"Good night, Hermione," he said calling back to her.

"Good night," she replied, a hint of a smile on her face. She walked back to her seat and resumed her writing.

_So we just talked. He's willing to forgive me, I can see that. Now the question is whether he will. We'll see tomorrow. It'll be Sunday, meaning another day of no classes, meaning another day of Sirius encounters. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione_

**Okay, so I couldn't keep them apart any longer (though technically, they're not back together), but who knows??? (I do!) Don't forget to review you wonderful reader you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: only the plot belongs to me…sadly. **

"Hermione...Hermione…HERMIONE!" It was the last screeching sound that woke her up. Lily had been badgering Hermione to get up for nearly an hour.

"Will you get up?! It's nearly lunch. You've already slept through breakfast." Lily was moving around the room, gathering things here and there, wrapping herself in warm clothes. Hermione stirred and shifted in bed, finally sitting up to watch her friend act frantic.

"And why must I get up on a Sunday? It's my last day to sleep in."

"Because, silly, we're going flying today. Well, you and I are. The boys are playing Quidditch." Hermione tensed.

"To be honest Lily, I don't fly." Lily stopped dead in her tracks, looked at Hermione as though she had grown a third arm.

"Please tell me you're lying. Flying is like…it's like walking. It's just so natural!" Hermione got out of bed and began to dress.

"Maybe for you, but me and brooms just never…got along. It was the only class during my first year that I didn't get perfect marks in." Lily made a fake pity face causing Hermione to throw a pillow at her.

"Well, you can go at least and stand safely on the nice soft ground while we all have fun." Hermione laughed at Lily's attempt to make her feel like a baby. "So, tell me Hermione, did you talk to Sirius last night?" Hermione's smile faded.

"Well, he talked to me at least. That's something right?"

"Better than nothing. You know it's hard for him to not talk to you. I mean, as hard as he worked to get you, he has to work even harder to stay mad at you."

"Has he talked to Remus any?"

"Well, they had a heated conversation yesterday before you came back to the common room. Sirius said he didn't think they could ever be close again, and Remus said that he didn't care about that, mainly because he knew nothing could stop them from being friends, and that he only cared that Sirius forgave you." Hermione sighed.

"And what did Sirius say?"

"He said he'd talk to you but didn't promise anything." Another sigh.

"Well, we should go and meet them then I guess." Lily put a comforting arm around Hermione and the two walked out the door, got a quick bite to eat at the Great Hall and went to the Quidditch pitch to meet the boys.

"Lily, wait," Hermione protested as Lily began to run toward the field, "I'm just going to sit here for a while. Don't worry; I'll be there in a minute." Lily fought with her but gave in nonetheless and left her friend alone. Hermione watched Lily run off and join the boys in the air. Hermione could see both Remus and Sirius looking out towards her, but she turned her back to them and sat under the nearest tree. Being ever studious, Hermione opened her full book bag and proceeded to take out the journal that belonged to her distant friend Evelyn Coxwell.

_February 21, 1938_

_Dear Diary,_

_My grandparent are well on their way to falling in love. It's so splendid to see them like this. Honestly, had you asked me three years ago if they would ever even be civil to each other I would have told you no, but now, things are much better. I can only hope I go home soon, I do miss my family so very much. I've aged so much since I've first arrived, and now I wonder will my age reverse once I've gone back or will I just suddenly be six years older to everyone? All these questions are killing me. _

_I met a boy today names William Baxley. He's very nice and very handsome. I know I should__n't__ like him, but he's just so wonderful, and I've gone six years without doing anything for myself.__ Professor__ Dumbledore says it's okay to be selfish sometimes, and since I doubt I'm leaving anytime soon, I might as well have some fun__…_

"Dumbledore…" Had Dumbledore known about Evelyn Coxwell and simply decided not to tell her? Hermione closed the journal. Instead of helping her solve her problems, it only introduced her to more. She looked out to nowhere, her mind wandering through her thoughts, when suddenly she felt a harsh breeze above her head and saw the blurred outline of a boy on a broom. The boy made another swoop then landed on the ground in front of Hermione, causing her to gasp.

"Reading again?" Sirius didn't look at her, but rather over her head, but she didn't care. He was talking to her.

"Aren't I always?"

"Either that or writing." They stayed silent for a few moments before he surprised them both and looked at her with no harshness or hatred in his eyes. Instead she saw a tenderness she hadn't seen in a while.

"Are you going to join us or not?" His question startled her. Did he want her to join them?

"I'm not much of a flyer." He gave a little laugh as though everyone could fly from the womb, and she was just making excuses.

"I think you'd surprise yourself." That was all he said but it was enough to make her light up though she wouldn't show him. "How about…how about I help you. Make sure you don't fall off or anything."

"You'd do that?" He shrugged.

"I suppose. Besides, Lily would kill me if something happened to you. I have to watch my own back in this too." She smiled at him, and he had to force one away.

"Well, if the fear of Lily is in you, I guess it would be alright." She left her books behind as she followed Sirius to the field, and the sun nearly blinded her as she looked up to see her other friends all flying high. Remus and Peter were throwing the quaffle back and forth while James was doing random tricks to impress a giggling Lily. They all shared a smile as they saw Hermione walk onto the field.

"Hey! Get up here you!" James called out, attempting a handstand on his broom.

"Well, you heard him. Get up there." Sirius held his broom out to her. She looked at it nervously.

"I've never ridden one alone. I can't." He loved how innocent she was at times, but he shook the thought from his mind.

"Fine then." He mounted the broom and thinking he would ride off to join the others, she turned to walk back to her spot under the tree.

"Well, are you coming?" She stopped and turned around. He was unnecessarily close to the front of the broom and he looked behind him to the empty spot, implying that the spot was for her. She smiled and walked briskly back to him and swiftly mounted the broom behind him, leaving plenty of space between the two of them. She was still unsure of how far she could go with him.

"You'll fall off if you don't hang on." She understood and scooted towards him until their bodies were perfectly formed to each other, and she wrapped her arms securely around him, and again she took in his scent like she had the night before.

"Don't let go," he whispered as he pushed roughly off the ground and the two began to soar in the air. They flew among the clouds and darted in between their friends, Hermione laughing and Sirius smiling at his affect on her. They played a lazy game of Quidditch and after a few more minutes of play they all landed on the ground.

"We better go back in if we want any dinner," Peter informed his friends and they all agreed.

"Oh, you guys go ahead. I have to get my things." She watched them walk off and watched Sirius stall before she made her way back to the tree. She returned the journal to its place in her backpack and moved to put it on when a hand on her shoulder startled her and caused her to drop her bag.

"Now you didn't honestly think I wouldn't follow you did you?" She felt her face go red. Was this his attempt at forgiving her without the actual words? She couldn't find words to answer him, so he continued.

"I talked to Remus, before I talked to you last night, and I've had time to think about everything." He paused, taking his time and killing Hermione. "I suppose you're right in that it is human nature to make mistakes. No one's perfect, but…I just thought you…oh I don't know what I thought." She wanted to touch him and comfort him, but her arms and legs refused to move.

"Just tell me what it is Sirius." She needed him to keep talking. He had moved from where he was to stand on the edge of the lake. He would have begun to skip rocks had there been any, but instead he settled for putting his hands in his pockets. Hermione looked at him, perfectly silhouetted against the beautiful scenery. As he would age, she knew he would never lose the regality she saw in him now.

"I want to hate you Hermione. I want to loath the ground you walk on. You broke my heart and made me out to be an idiot." His words were stinging her. "But despite all that, when I see you, I know there's something there worth all the pain." He quickly abandoned his place on the water's edge and, like some other force was pulling him, he practically ran to Hermione and swept her in his arms.

"You could break my heart everyday from now until I die and I would forgive you at the end of each day." He took her now tear stained face in his hands and wiped them away. He didn't need the romantic stall that usually precedes that one grand kiss, no, instead he let go of anything that was ever holding him back and took her lips with his own. She whimpered a little at the force behind his kiss, but she accepted it nonetheless. That one kiss would last them the rest of their lives, and no other kiss could top it and they both knew it. He released her lips, but kept her close. He would never let her fully go again.

They walked back to the castle in a dreamlike state, each smiling broadly at the events that had just occurred. They made their way back into the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the jeers and hoots they received from their friends, and planting themselves away from the others and in front of the blazing hot fire.

They stayed there, hold hands and kissing until the common room was deserted and the fire was simply brightly burning ash. As Hermione sat there, the only thought running through her mind was on her feelings about Sirius. She cared for him greatly, but was it really love as she so quickly thought once? Surly not, just a very, very strong like. She loved the way he held her on the couch, she loved the way he had fallen asleep, his face nestled in her hair, and she loved the way that even though he were sleeping, his grip on her waist was firm enough to know he needed her, but did all that count as a love for the man? Her mind wandered as she joined Sirius in his sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius' childlike snoring woke Hermione up, and she could only smile at him. She couldn't believe that a week ago, he wanted to be done with her and now he didn't want to let her go. It was beautiful how life worked out sometimes. She carefully escaped his embrace and made her way to her room. She found a still sleeping Lily and her journal. She pulled it out and began to write.

_October 3, 1977-8:23a.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_So, after a week of grueling punishment and the silent treatment, Sirius and I are once again together. When he kissed me last night, it was as though I knew that kiss would be that last kiss I'd ever feel. Honestly, I would__n't__ mind kissing Sirius Black for the next few whiles. It's so funny to think that a few years ago, had I said the same thing, it would have been from a wishful child, but now…it's from a girl who knows!_

_I've been thinking more about when my final mission gets completed (or when I figure out what it is), whether or not I'd truly want to go home. Yes, I miss Harry and Ron and everyone so much, but here is so much more…home. All the people I loved in my time are gone, __but here they live. And knowing them all as my peers is more amazing than I could have ever hoped for. It's not fair really that I get to be so fortunate. On top of everything, who would have ever guessed that little Hermione "Bookworm" Granger would have fallen __in __lov__--__ head over heels for Sirius and have the feelings reciprocated?? Journal if you could only see the smile on my face you could better understand. Well, classes will start soon enough so I should go wake up the crowd._

_Wonderfully yours, _

_Hermio__ne_

She put her pen down and moved off her bed and ran to jump on Lily who made a loud grunting noise upon impact.

"UGNH!! What are you DOING?!" Hermione could only smile and beam at her barely conscious friend.

"The day will not wait for you Lily Evans! Get up, get up, get up!" Hermione jumped off Lily's bed and ran to take a shower and when she got back, Lily was just getting her clothes on.

"I do wish you wouldn't be so hyper in the morning."

"Now Lily. You have to admit that this is the first morning I've been hyper in a while."

"Okay. Fine then. Be happy and hyper!" Lily mumbled to herself something about "love-sick" and "it's only Sirius".

The two girls made their way down to the common room, Hermione searching the room for the one she wanted to see so desperately, though she had only left him about an hour ago. She saw him laughing with James and Remus and walked over to him leaving Lily to pick up the rear. He saw her coming and stopped his chatting and grinned at her. She walked directly into his embrace. She knew their relationship would be different than before. They had overcome a trauma and they were all the stronger.

Her eyes wandered to Remus who only smiled and gave a knowing nod. They were okay, he and Sirius were okay, everything was okay. Everything was perfect.

**Okay so now it seems everything is right in the world and nothing else can go wrong and the story should be finished…HAHAHAHAHHA! Don't you wish? This is Hermione we're talking about. Her life is one GIANT problem after another! **

**Let the journey continue!!!! (****and**** don't forget reviews)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: JKR owns…THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**Okay, so I can't find anywhere when Sirius' birthday is, so I feel I can make it in early October…if there is a specific date, let me know and maybe I can tweak it!!!!**

**And sorry for the lack of updates…finals are here and they are quite time consuming!**

"Mr. Black! If you insist in causing a disturbance in my class, I must insist you do it in a constructive way and complete the formula." Professor Slughorn had just called Sirius out for the third time that day. He and newly reunited girlfriend, Hermione, had been playing a muggle game Hermione called tic-tac-toe, and being a non-expert on the game continued to call Hermione a cheater whenever she beat him.

"Now Mr. Black if you'll approach the cauldron at the front and complete the process for the Wolfsbane potion I would be grateful." Sirius snickered to Hermione who returned the gesture and to his friends. Being friends with Remus had its advantages. He completed the potion without batting an eyelash and waltz back to his seat leaving a fuming Slughorn.

"You'd better watch yourself there _Mr. Black_," Hermione teased, "one day he may just be able to get you." Another confident smile radiated from Sirius' face.

"I'd like to see the day!"

The class continued on without much more interruption, and with Hermione beating Sirius in five more games. She gave Sirius one last hand grasp before disappearing with Remus to Arithmancy.

"So you seem to be beaming with happiness." Remus commented on Hermione's dreamy look.

"Am I that obvious?" Remus gave a short laugh.

"I'm afraid so. You know I am happy for you both." This confession caused Hermione to snap out of her daze.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes and no I suppose. I still care for you, but I want you to be happy…let's just say that if he hurts you, I'll be the first person he has to deal with." She gave a knowing smile and the two continued their walk into Professor Xavier's class. Hermione was paying full attention until she felt Remus' hand tap her shoulder.

"I almost forgot. I'm giving a surprise birthday party on Friday for Sirius. After we lost to Ravenclaw last Friday, I think he could use a pick up." His words hit her head hard, was it really Sirius' birthday Friday? Sure no one ever told her, or anyone for that matter, when his birthday was, but she didn't even think about it being so soon. She gave Remus a quick nod and thought for the rest of the class period about what she would get him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The six of them met back in the Great Hall for lunch and Hermione took her new seat next to Sirius and across from Lily. Throughout the meal she would often feel the hand of Sirius slip to her leg and just sit there, and when she looked at him he would still be talking to James or Peter, acting as though nothing were wrong, but she could see the spark in the corner of his eye that was meant for her. How could she have been so dumb as to risk this wonderful relationship?

Lunch didn't last long enough and then it was on the Care of Magical Creatures, and during the whole class, Hermione and Lily wandered off giggling about something and the four boys took the opportunity to plan some mischief. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, all behaved well enough and Sirius got the opportunity to show his affection for Hermione as he showed her how to properly hold her wand for some random attack spell. Which one, she didn't know, but the smell of him was intoxicating.

"I was thinking you and I could study tonight," he whispered in her ear. She forced her eyes to remain open so as not to draw attention and simply nodded. He grinned and took his seat until the remainder of class. Her heart skipped a beat as she could still feel his breath on her neck and cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in the common room Hermione sat at a large table, opting out on skipping dinner. She had been so worried about her heart and her position in time that she had grudgingly neglected her studies. She had spent the last two hours catching up on everything.

"Hey Hermione," she heard a small voice say, "would you mind if I joined you?" She looked up at Peter and nodded silently. She would have liked to keep everything silent, but Peter decided to speak.

"I…I'm afraid." She stopped her work and looked worryingly at him.

"What do you mean you're afraid?" He looked at his hands as though he had done wrong.

"It's Snape. He keeps coming to me, telling me things. Awful things."

"Like what Peter?"

"Things about James and Sirius. He says they…they make fun of me behind my back and that they don't fully appreciate me."

"Stop right there Peter. I can promise you one thing; neither James nor Sirius has ever had an ill word to say about you. They love you like a brother! Peter, you know that Snape is a sneaky guy who you have no business listening to. Believe me, you are and will always be a Marauder. Don't give that up because of nasty rumors." He looked unconvinced, but changed the subject to problems he was having in Potions to which Hermione easily help him with.

"Thank you Hermione," he said referring to many different things at once and excused himself to his room. She remained alone for a while longer, almost done catching up with herself. Just as she dotted the last 'i', the portal opened and in walked her friends. She lit up as they made their way towards her.

"Where's Peter? He said he was coming back so you could help him with some things."

"He did. I think he's in his room, napping or something. I'm not sure." Sirius spoke loudly next so as to steal Hermione away.

"Well, lady and gentlemen, Hermione and I have a study date so if you don't mind we'll see you in a few…whatevers." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Lily as she gathered her things to follow Sirius out of the portal.

"So I see you don't have any books to study."

"You have enough for the both of us I do believe. I was thinking, we could go out to the lake or the Astronomy tower to…study." Hermione gave a hearty laugh.

"I think the best type of studying is done in a library Sirius." He groaned a little as she foiled his plan, but followed her blindly into the deathly quiet of the library. They took a seat, Hermione perfectly positioned for optimum lighting and Sirius comfortably close to her. She smiled at him.

"Now I was thinking we'd start with Defense and go on to Potions from there and maybe a little Charms work then—" her words were cut off by his lips. He had been holding that in all day. She resisted a little at first thinking it almost unholy to kiss in a book sanctuary, but her sensual side took over as she closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck. Their kissing continued at a normal pace for a while, but Sirius took it further as he ran his tongue across her lips, silently asking for entrance which she mindlessly granted. His tongue was warm and soft in her mouth and she let him take her over.

His hands had moved from supporting himself on her chair to her waist, and leaned into her further until she was almost flat in her chair. Realizing their position, she began to push him back up.

"Sirius, please!" she caught her breath, "these lessons won't study themselves." He smiled at her red face, grinning at the way he could fog her mind so easily. Being ever studious, Hermione seemed to only have eyes for her textbooks, and though Sirius tried to study, he often found himself staring at her or finding excuses to touch her, each of which made her grin.

"So tell me Hermione," he began, interrupting her silent reading, "do James and Lily really get married?"

"Of course they do. You're the best man at that." Sirius laughed and slapped his hand on the table.

"I knew it! How much longer do they have before they tie the knot?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure. I know it's not long after we…I mean you all leave Hogwarts." Suddenly the thought of not being able to graduate with her friends came to her. Sirius saw a change in her demeanor.

"What's wrong love?" She attempted a smile.

"Oh nothing. I just miss everyone that's all. I've been here nearly a month and it's funny because I would have thought that a day without Ron and Harry would be enough to kill me, but now I'm not so sure. It's so odd that one can be born in a time they were obviously meant for, but their heart belongs somewhere else. It's not fair really. Part of me wants to return home and see the familiar faces I miss but the other part tells me that this…this is home." Sirius looked at her with so much compassion in his heart that he felt it would burst. He never really gave it much thought about how she struggled being between the two worlds. He didn't think he could ever comprehend it. He wanted to though.

"Do you think you'll stay with here when you've completed your second mission?" she knew the answer they both wanted to hear, but she didn't know if it was the right one.

"I…" she would have finished her sentence, but a rather large bird tapped loudly on the window nearest them causing her to jump. She leapt from her seat to take the letter from the owl. She opened it where she stood and read another note from Dumbledore asking to see her as soon as she was available.

"Dumbledore wants to see me," She told a waiting and curious Sirius. He looked a little peeved that Dumbledore interrupted their time together, but was not one to disobey the Headmaster.

"Well go then," he said, a weak smile on his face. Her unanswered question still lingered in the air. She gave him a tender smile, walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"If I have my way Sirius Black, I won't be leaving you for a while." She leaned down and tilted his head to kiss him uncharacteristically hard on his waiting lips. As she tried to pull away, his grasp on her only became tighter. She giggled into his lips and forced herself away.

"Oh and Sirius," she called out to him as she made her way out of the library, "You should leave soon. You wouldn't want to be caught dead in here alone. People might start to talk." She winked at him and hurried out so he wouldn't catch her had he decided to chase her. She couldn't afford any more things to keep her from her meeting with Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She spoke the password and worked her way up to the Headmaster's office. She knocked on the large door and was welcomed in. Dumbledore was sitting quietly at his desk reading a book. He looked up at her as she took a seat and smiled broadly.

"Welcome Ms. Granger! I hope all is well?"

"Yes, sir. All is actually quite wonderful." She looked out to space as she said this.

"Excellent. I understand you've found a book of particular interest, no?" Hermione was a little suspicious as to how Dumbledore knew this, but welcomed any clarification he could offer.

"I have. It's the journal of another time traveler." He gave a knowing nod.

"Well, I'm pleased you found it. Part of the journal's charm is that no one is able to speak of it, unless they are meant to have it. Believe me I would have told you about it, but the specifics of it clearly state that the one meant to find must find it alone. Tell me, what have you read in it of interest?"

"There's so much. Apparently, Evelyn's second mission involved her making her own grandparents fall in love. She questioned as to whether that meant she had travelled before. Now that led me to question that if she had travelled before then did that mean the future would have been exactly as she left it because she would have gone into the past before inadvertently changing nothing because she wouldn't have been born otherwise." Her own head was swimming with confusion and Dumbledore just smiled, though he took a moment to process the information before speaking.

"Ms. Granger, I would advise you to not tangle yourself up in such questions as Miss Coxwell did. I fear it was those very questions that she became obsessed with that led to her eventual…well her failure in her mission. Hear me now, what is meant to be will be, no matter what forces of nature cause it to occur, it will occur just the same. Miss Coxwell failed in her mission because she misread the signs. It was not her place to force her grandparents together. They would have fallen in love without her, which they did in the universe before she went back in time. She became so enamored with insuring her own survival that she took on a job that was never hers to take."

"So what was her real mission?"

"I'm afraid we may never know. Unless one completes it, it is like it never existed. Sadly, Miss Coxwell was unable to finish her mission and returned home to an unchanged place. I just hope you are wise enough to focus on your own position in this world and not that of another. You are a vital piece to all of us." Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment, giving Hermione time to think up questions she may have had. Seeing that she didn't have any, he wished her luck and excused her, stopping her once she reached the door.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Have you given any more thought as to whether or not you'd stay or go home given the chance?" She shook her head without a word and exited. That question had been posed to her twice today and neither time did she have an answer, and certainly all the times she had asked herself she never knew what to say.

She made her way towards the library and entering it, pulled out a familiar leather bound journal. She looked at it once more before placing it in the "return" pile. Hopefully, the librarian would see it as simply a blank book and toss it out. Dumbledore was right. She didn't need to pollute her mind with those time altering questions and Hermione wanted to see to it that no other traveler would get caught up in the chaos that was Evelyn Coxwell's world. She left it behind and with it she left her fears of failing. She would find out what her second objective is and she would know and she would do it right.

**So no journal entry in this chapter…she's just too in love to write! ****Haha****! Well, let me know how it's going and I'm sure I'll update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nothing mine and we all know it! Enjoy anyway!**

_October 4, 1977-4:23p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_I went to see Dumbledore yesterday, and we talked about Evelyn __Coxwell__. Apparently I got it all wrong. By reading her interpretation of reality I was only fogging up my own. I've dropped off the book and left it behind. Last night was interesting to say the least. Sirius and I got in a…heated studying session and I must say I've never had a problem controlling myself, but I almost lost it when he kissed me last night. Today is Tuesday and I can't wait until Friday! Remus is throwing a surprise party for Sirius' birthday and before Lily and I __are__ going present shopping. The whole thing is quite exciting! Well, I must go and venture forth into the wonderfully amazing world of Arithmancy! Remus and I are fine tuning the plans for the weekend. _

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Hermione closed her book and heading down to the common room to join the others for a quick chat then it was off to Arithmancy.

"There's my girl," she heard Sirius say as she descended the staircase. She blushed as she walked into his open arms, but stayed just a moment as her eyes widened at the book lying on the table and she practically ran from his arms to look at it.

"_Advanced __Runes__ for the Growing Witch_! Oh, this is one of my favorite books! And it's new at that! Oh this is wonderful. Is it yours Remus?" He smiled and nodded. She could always count on him to be on top of the latest coming out of the academic world.

"Far be it from me to try and compete with a book for _her_ affection," Sirius whispered to James who instinctively laughed. Lily gave Sirius an irritated look and grabbed Hermione by the hand to lead her out of the common room. The six of them walked and chatted, but Hermione again felt the tug of Lily to fall behind. She obviously had something to say.

"Hermione, James is acting weird."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know. He just seems a little standoff-ish. I think the idea of us getting married frightened him. He was fine at first but I think it's because he didn't really believe you, but lately he's just so distant." Hermione's heart sank. They HAD to get married. The main point of her coming back was to ensure that Harry had parents and if they didn't marry, there would be no Harry! What Hermione suggested next surprised even her.

"Perhaps you should encourage him to date other girls." Lily's eyes went wide.

"Date other girls? Why would I want that to happen? You said yourself that our son will need us. We can't very well have a son unless we're married." Hermione thought for a second before taking the wise words of Dumbledore.

"Lily, if something is meant to happen, it will happen. Nothing can stop it. I know that you and James are meant to be married, so he could date every single girl in Hogwarts and every other wizarding school, but he would always end up wanting you." Lily still looked worried.

"I don't know…I'll think about it." Hermione would have to settle for that seeing as how she was nearly late and Remus was yelling for her from down the hall.

"Do that. I'll talk to you later." Great, now on top of everything else, Hermione had to worry about her best friend's parents splitting apart. Was that her second mission? To make sure they did in fact get married? No, now she was thinking like Evelyn. She could think like that.

She made her way into the classroom and her thoughts were diminished as soon as Remus began talking birthday plans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was late and Hermione and the rest of her friends were up minus Sirius. She still couldn't believe their luck that Sirius had finally gotten a detention from Slughorn, giving them the perfect opportunity to scheme for his party.

"So I was thinking it could be a Quidditch theme." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What else would you be think James?"

"How about a no-themed party? Just have friends hanging out?"

"Real imaginative there Pete," James said trying to play off the dumbness of his own suggestion.

"That sounds real…nice guys. Hermione, what do you think?" Hermione popped her head up as Remus said her name.

"Uhh…maybe we…" she thought to herself for a while, "how about we do a fancy type party. Everyone can dress in their best dress robe and such. It would be a nice detour from the normal bash people throw at our age. I think it would show sophistication." She turned her head up slightly at her last words. The group looked to be thinking.

"So, you would want the girls in dresses…and the boys in…tuxedos?" James said this slowly as though the entire concept of looking presentable was foreign to him. Hermione laughed at his reluctance to say the words.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean!" Lily's eye lighted up.

"I think it's a great idea!"

"You would. Girls love any excuse to get all dolled up."

"Oh, please James Potter, it wouldn't hurt for you to look decent from time to time." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Well, how do you expect we can get Sirius to dress up nicely to go to his own surprise party without ruining the surprise?" Hermione and Lily both looked deep in thought and then the same idea seemed to hit them simultaneously.

"We can tell him that Dumbledore has started decided to have a Quidditch banquet to introduce the teams and talk about the amazing aspects of the game and such…"

"…and because it's so early in the season, and there's a game the day after, he couldn't argue." Lily finished what Hermione thought to be a brilliant plan.

"Of course, it being a banquet, he would have to dress up in his finest." Hermione gave a smug smile. Her smile soon crept on to the faces of her friends as they realized it was a pretty good plan. And so it was settled. James, Remus, and Peter would tell Sirius about the banquet and Lily would do her best to play it up to be a big event that Sirius wouldn't want to dare miss out on. She would give hints that she heard that Dumbledore would be giving out awards for the best players. By Friday, Hermione hoped to have Sirius jumping on his bed waiting for it.

Her plan seemed to begin instantly as Sirius returned from detention to find his friends huddled together.

"And what devilish plan are you all coming up with without me?"

"No devilish plan tonight Padfoot," James said attempting excitement, "Dumbledore just sent a message to all the Quidditch teams that there's going to be a banquet honoring us and all the hard work we've done."

"That's wonderful," Sirius said, lightly pinching Hermione on her leg near her bottom causing her to jump up, and as she did, he slid into her now vacant seat and pulled her by the waist to sit in his lap. All done, of course, without even looking at her as though it were second nature. She blushed and James continued on.

"Only down side is we have to wear our dress robes. Dumbledore said it's going to be a 'black-tie' affair." Sirius huffed.

"Never mind then. That's more work than I'd like to put in."

"Oh come on Sirius, it won't be that bad. Besides, I think we're getting out of classes early for it. And we get to bring dates." James said this nudging Lily who simply smiled.

"In that case. Would you like to accompany me Ms. Granger?"

"I suppose I can fit you in," she said shifting on his lap to face him.

"Fit me in? Fit _me_ in?" He attacked her at her insult and began to tickle her to the brink of insanity. She would have run but he held her tight.

"Enough you two…you really are making me sick."

"HA! Good one Prongs. Us make you sick? The way you've been gawking over Lily these past few decades could turn even the strongest stomach." A laugh went around the group and they discussed the banquet a bit more.

Soon it seemed that the couples migrated to their own private part of the room, leaving Remus and Peter to do whatever homework they were behind on. Hermione and Sirius landed near the fire and Hermione saw James and Lily take root near a window. She remembered what Lily had said earlier and she saw the evidence of her claim. James was sitting uncharacteristically far from her and whenever Lily touched him he seemed uneasy. She also saw the hurt in Lily's eyes when he did so. Hermione then turned her attention to her own situation. Sirius was on the floor with his back against the sofa looking dead into the fire and she leaning against him taking in the warmth from both him and the fire. She couldn't help but smile.

"Is James alright?"

"Of course love. Why do you ask?" Sirius had begun to tangle his fingers in her hair

"No reason really. He just seems a little…I don't know, annoyed with Lily."

"Well, I mean, hearing that the girl you just started dating is without question your future wife can be a bit jarring."

"Why is it taking him so long to become affected by the news then?"

"Hermione, you above all others should know that a boy's brain works at nearly half the speed of a woman's. That's what muggles call pure science." She smiled and leaned up to face him.

"And what would you know of muggle sayings?" He grinned and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Does it matter?" She smiled into his lips.

"Not really." They stayed like that until the flames died and Hermione excused herself to bed. He watched her leave and couldn't believe his luck that she came into his life. Though she would have come sooner or later, he like the sooner much, much more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_October 7, 1977-2:12p.m._

_Dear Journal, _

_Tomorrow marks my anniversary. Tomorrow I will have been here for exactly one month. It's amazing how much has happened in just that amount of time. __Time.__ It all comes back to time doesn't it? Well, this time I'm happy. I'm staying that way…no matter what I leave behind._

_Today is Sirius birthday and besides the "happy birthday" I gave him at breakfast, nothing has escaped my lips. He thinks he's going to a banquet tonight, but he'll be surprised nonetheless. Lily and I are going shopping today for a gift. I think I'll buy a dress while I'm out. I just don't have anything to wear. Well, I'm terribly excited about it and I'll let you know how it goes!_

_Hermione_

"HERMIONE! Come on or the party will have started and we'll never make it!" Lily screamed at her friend to hurry and Hermione did just that, grabbing her bag and running down stairs. They practically ran to Hogsmeade, with special permission from Dumbledore of course.

"I need a dress Lily. Where can we go for that?"

"Umm. I think Madam Estrada can aid you in that." The girls headed to the dress shop and looked around. Hermione saw nothing that appealed to her inner girl, until she looked in the third rack and a little to the left.

"Lily, come look at this." Lily made her way over and nearly gasped at what she saw.

"Hermione…that dress is beautiful. Please, go try it on." Hermione obliged and seeing herself in the dress in the full length mirror, see almost didn't recognize herself. She walked out of the dressing room and Lily looked. Her mouth hung open at what she saw. There stood Hermione in a blood red floor length dress with an empire waist line with netted fabric sprinkled with rhinestones flowing over the dress. It was simple enough, but the affect was startling.

"You must buy that dress. With the right shoes, which I have and your hair up, you could kill a man." Hermione blushed and bought the dress right away.

"Okay, now we have to buy the boy something he'll like."

"I think you've already taken care of that Hermione." Hermione slapped Lily's arm and the two made their way to a store that looked like a Sirius store. After a few hours of shopping, Lily settled for a broom maintenance kit, making Hermione remember she had gotten one for Harry once. Hermione was having more trouble buying Sirius a gift. What do you get a man like Sirius? Material things don't seem to make the cut. She settled on a necklace with two charms: one of a shaggy dog and the other of a book and quill. She feared it would be to girlish for Sirius to wear a necklace, but Lily thought it was a wonderful gift.

"With the dog and the book, you'll always be together…I think even a brain like Sirius' could get the deeper meaning behind that gift." Hermione laughed. They made their way back to the castle to get ready for the party. Hermione could feel her stomach turning. Why was she getting so nervous? It was just a birthday party.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't think this is such a good idea. You know I hate getting dressed up." Sirius was trying to straighten his unruly bowtie.

"Hush up Padfoot. You look great, and you'll more than likely get some award, so hush up and meet me in the common room in ten minutes." Sirius watched as his friend dashed from the room. He rolled his eyes at James' eagerness and kept fiddling with his tie.

"You have a better change of tearing that than you do fixing it doing all that you know." He heard her voice from the doorway and turned to say some smart remark, but it was lost in his throat as he looked at her. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined her being. Her red dress fitting her curves perfectly and her hair up but some of it dangling down teasing her neck. He was speechless and for once didn't mind. He could only look at her as she made her way to him to fix his tie. She undid it completely and retied it perfectly. He loved the way she squinted her eyes when she gave something her full attention.

"There. Perfect." She smiled up at him. His brain had just started working again.

"You look stunning." He meant it. With any other girl who tried to impress him, he would say something equally nice just to appease them, but with her he meant it and they both knew it.

"We should go down now." Sirius shook his head.

"James said I had ten minutes. What all could we do in ten minutes do you suppose?"

"I guess you won't–" She would have said he wouldn't find out but his lips stopped her. He grabbed her forcefully by the waist causing her to bend slightly backwards and she grabbed the back of his neck for support. Again he teased her with his tongue and she loved it. Always with her sensible mind, Hermione stopped them in their fit of passion.

"We really need to go before we don't show up at all." Her suggestive words shocked them both, but they made their way to the door, but she stopped them just before exiting. She gave him another quick kiss and pushed the door opened and ushered him out. He couldn't take his eyes off of her until he turned his head and was met with a sea of people he called friends all shouting "SURPRISE" at once.

He had to grab his heart and the side of the wall to help ease the shock. His smile had reached from one ear to the next.

"All this for a Quidditch banquet? I didn't realize we had so many teammates." They all laughed. Hermione loved how he held a crowd in his hands. He made his way through the crowd, shaking hand and getting hugs along the way until he made to his brothers.

"You guys are going to pay for this!" They laughed and hugged and poked fun at Sirius for being able to deceive him.

"All right ladies and gentlemen!" James began moving to stand on a chair, "Now that our guest of honor has arrived, I'd like to make a toast." He held up his glass of sparkling juice and waited for the others to do the same.

"Sirius Black the day I met you on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago I never knew the amount of trouble you'd be. Had I, I probably would have moved to the next compartment." The crowed loved James. "But really, you have made my life and the lives of all of us all the more enjoyable and bright. I know that the memories I make with you will serve to make me smile for the rest of my days and I couldn't have asked for a better brother. I thank you for picking me to be your friend and given the chance to go back and do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing except maybe to meet you sooner. So here's to you my friend. May the days to come greet you with all your wished fulfilled." James took a sip and after the teary eyed crowed regained their composure, they all did the same.

"Alright Pete, turn up the music and LET'S PARTY!!" James jumped off the chair and Hermione watched as Sirius hugged him, tears going down his face. The next few hours were filled with laughing and dancing and just plain fun, but soon enough it was time for presents. Nearly everyone had gotten Sirius a gift. Hermione didn't realize how popular he really was. He opened his best friends' gifts last. He loved Lily's gift and Peter got him a new pair of broom riding gloves, and Remus a charmed text book that, to a teacher, looked normal, but to the avid class sleeper it was full of games and puzzles and most anything to avoid class work. James had gotten him a picture album full of pictures of them from first year on, and it had a blank section titled "Future Memories." Sirius could only smile at his amazing friends, and they knew he was fighting the tears back. He looked to Hermione expectantly. She faked shock.

"Oh, was I supposed to get you something?" She looked worryingly to her other friends who only laughed. Sirius caught on and stood to grab her, catching her around the waist and hugging her.

"You're enough," he whispered in her ear.

"That's too bad, because I did get you something." He released her.

"Well let's have it then."

"Oh, no. You said that I was enough. I guess you won't mind if I throw it over the side of the balcony?" She ran to the closed doors and opened them out to the rather large balcony, dangling the small box over the edge. He smiled at her and walked slowly to her. It really was too cold to be out here, but with her he didn't mind. They were suddenly alone as the wind blew the doors closed once again. Hermione saw through the glass as her friends lost interest in them and went to rejoin the party. Now they were alone even from wandering eyes.

"Let's not do anything foolish." She sighed.

"Fine then, take the fun out of everything," she said tossing him the box. He looked thoughtfully at her and began to tear into the gift. She bit her lip in anticipation as he opened it and took out the necklace. His face dropped.

"You don't like it then?" She moved to take it from him and hide it like she never gave it to him.

"NO. No, I…I love it. I really do." He put it on in a moment and held it back out to look at it. "We'll always be together now," he said more to himself than to Hermione, but she nodded just the same. He walked over to her and embraced her in his arms. He kissed her head and they stayed like that, holding each other against the wind.

"When James gave me that photo album and I saw the empty part called 'future memories' I could only think of you."

"Why's that?" She asked looking up at him.

"Without you, I'd never have future memories with James. None of us would." She returned her head to his chest and smiled.

"I…I love you Hermione." Her mouth went instantly dry. This is the moment she had been waiting for and fearing. Now all her questions of her feeling toward this man had to be brought out in the open. As all this passed through her brain, her thoughts suddenly became clear, clearer than she could have ever hoped for. She now only had four words on her mind and she spoke them.

"I love you too." In that moment Hermione felt an intense and heavy pain in her heart. Something was very, very wrong.

**Oh SNAP!!!! What could be so wrong???? You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine. ****SORRY ABOUT MY ABSENCE!!! School, then Christmas…it's just so involving. To my loyal fans I appreciate your patience. I think I can wrap this baby up in a few more chapters….anyway, let the story continue!**

Though she knew that something was wrong, she stayed in that embrace until they were told to come back in and enjoy the party. The rest of the night went perfectly. Sirius couldn't have been happier and Hermione loved to watch him across the crowded room and see him laugh and cut up with his friends, but as much as she loved it, she could get over the fact that something seemed wrong. As soon as she uttered her true feelings to him, a bomb hit her stomach, and she couldn't explain it. Though it made her feel uneasy, she couldn't stop smiling; he told her he loved her and she said it back. She meant it and she said it back.

The party dispersed and each member went their separate ways. Soon it was just the regular six left in the common room, sitting among the ruins of the party.

"…and that's when Hermione suggested that we all dress up for the party." Remus had just finished telling the story of getting the party together and Sirius gave an evil grin to Hermione.

"So it was your devilish idea to get me dressed like a penguin."

"I happen to think you make a very cute penguin. Besides, at least you can breathe in your dress robes. I haven't been able to eat all night for fear of ripping this thing." He gave her a tenderer smile this time and simply rubbed her back causing her to lean into him.

"Well, I think these two need some time alone," Peter said, taking his leave from the group nodding at James and Remus to follow. James gave a rather loud cough to Lily to remind her that she too had to leave.

Once they were all gone, Sirius and Hermione made themselves more comfortable. Sirius lay out on the floor in front of the fire, supporting himself on his arm, and Hermione moved to lay flat on her back to as to be directly under him.

"Happy birthday Mr. Black."

"Thank you," he mumbled as he moved his lips to meet her own. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and moved it to grab his hair causing him to groan. She had never heard him make such a noise and she stopped kissing him.

"Are you okay?" He laughed.

"Of course. Usually a noise like that means I'm enjoying what you're doing." She understood and sent her hand right back to where it was and they continued their kissing. His hands continued to caress her body and he took a brave step and slipped his hand under her back side and lightly lifted her up, causing their bodies to form to each other. It was her turn to make a noise she didn't recognize, but she loved the way it sounded.

His lips had moved to her neck and she tilted her head back to give him better access. She giggled as he nibbled at that spot where her neck and shoulder met. He would have to remember that she liked that. He stopped only for a moment to whisper into her ear.

"I love you." She had wanted to hear those words again ever since he said them on the balcony, but just as before, the pain in her stomach returned, but she fought it and returned the love back to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She managed to squirm away from the grasp of Sirius and work her way into bed. With a final 'happy birthday' and just one more kiss, she closed the door behind her. It seemed to only take her a moment to rid herself of the dress and jump in her PJ's then in the bed. But no matter how she tried, she couldn't sleep. She had to write.

_October 8, 1977-2:43a.m._

_Dear Journal, _

_One month exactly and I couldn't be happier. Sirius said he loved me tonight…now I need a moment to allow the smile to leave my face. I may be here a while. Of course I said it back, but the only problem is that the moment I said it, something…I don't know what, but something happened. My stomach just dropped. It's almost like I was being pulled back. Wait. Pulled back? But…there's no way. Not now, not when I've found the ultimate happiness. I have to go check. _

_Hermione_

Hermione wasn't even sure what she meant, but before she could question herself, she had grabbed her wand and ran down the stairs, through the common room, out into the empty corridor, and whispering 'lumos' made her way to the moving staircases. She rode them until she was sure she was where she needed to be.

She stood looking down the darkened hallway and her blood turned cold and her heart beat slowed. Dare she walk down it? Her legs moved without her consent and in a moment a strong wave of exhaustion hit her and she dared go no further. She stepped back before it was too late and the tiredness left as quickly as it had come and she could only fall to her knees in defeat. She wanted to scream and fight and yell about how it was unfair that now she was completely satisfied in her life she must leave it behind. She couldn't though. She could barely breathe. What was worse is that she hadn't finished her mission so she feared the future would remain unchanged. But it couldn't, she _had_ changed it, she told them. She stayed there, staring into the empty corridor for what she thought to be the rest of the night. She eventually gathered herself and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She would return, get dressed, go see Dumbledore, and say her goodbyes. She would go home.

Her steps seemed to guide themselves as she knew not where to go. Part of her wanted to stay and ignore the pull of the portal, but another part of her longed to go home and be there to help Harry and everyone else. If the future had in fact not changed, she couldn't stay in this paradise while her friends suffered. But at the same time she couldn't go back knowing that those she had come to love wouldn't be there when she returned.

She made her way quietly back to her room and dressed quickly. But her noises were enough to wake Lily.

"Hey there party girl. Where are you off to so early?" Was it early? Hermione didn't know. She glanced at her watch; it was indeed early, 7:34AM.

"I have another meeting with Dumbledore. He wanted me to be there early to talk about some stuff." It broke her heart to lie to Lily, but she couldn't tell her that in a few hours she would leave and never come back. Lily gave a lazy nod and slumped back into her bed and Hermione crept down the stairs and back out the portal.

She ran all the way to Dumbledore's office, and saying the password, made her way up the stairs. She knocked but didn't wait for a reply to open the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger. I thought you'd come by soon." He was watering a plant and didn't even turn to face her. What did he know?

"The portal is opened." He smiled at her and sat down.

"I know. Congratulations." Her face was contorted in confusion.

"What do you mean 'congratulations'?"

"You've completed your missions. Both of them in fact!" Dumbledore said this as though Hermione knew this as well.

"No, sir. That's just it. I didn't finish them. That's why the portal opened. My time is up. I didn't even figure out the second objective." The tears had begun to show in her eyes.

"Now now. Don't cry Ms. Granger. I assure you that you have done all that was asked of you." Dumbledore gave a long sigh. Hermione figured that what he had to say she would not like.

"Hermione, I have known of your coming for many years. It was in the handbook as I told you. I have also known of your missions." Her face fell at his words. "The only thing that was a mystery to me was whether or not you would complete them. I beg of you not to be mad at me, part of the responsibility of knowing such information is having the restraint not to abuse it. You had to discover all of these things on your own; otherwise the future would have not changed, no matter how much you did."

"So you knew the entire time?"

"Yes, but I tried to steer you in the right direction. Remember, I told you to listen to your heart! That was my hint to you. And you did Ms. Granger, you listened and now you've done what you were meant to do."

"And what exactly _was_ my second mission." Dumbledore looked at her as though she should have already known.

"To love Mr. Sirius Black, of course." She went red in the face. "Don't be embarrassed. As it turned out, had you not completed the second half of your journey into the past, Mr. Black would have met his demise." Hermione gasped.

"He would have…but why?"

"There are some events we can only alter and not change Ms. Granger. The fight that took place during your fifth year at the Ministry of Magic will still occur, but because you travelled, Mr. Black, instead of being dangerously close to the veil to protect Harry, he will be on the complete opposite side of the room, protecting you."

"But what about Harry?"

"Now that Mr. Black doesn't have twelve long years of Azkaban to look forward to, his mind will be much clearer in the future and he becomes a surprisingly good strategist. He will have planned out the entire fight so that no one from the Order is even harmed. It's quite amazing really." Hermione's head was swimming.

"Sir, how can you know what the altered future looks like? Or the unaltered future for that matter? It can't all be in that handbook." He gave a hearty chuckle.

"Ms. Granger you are right about the limitations of the handbook, but as I said before, there lie many responsibilities in knowing of the future. One of those is protecting your sources. I'll just say that I often like to visit myself through random little…post-it notes is what I think the muggles call them. Quite affective really."

"Does this mean I have to go back now?"

"No my dear, it doesn't. But the portal will not remain open for long. I suppose you have an hour or so to decide."

"AN HOUR!? I can barely decide what to wear in an hour!"

"Now Ms. Granger, you and I both know you have been struggling with that question for some time now. I think you've already made your decision. Now you just have to put it into action." She sat there for only a moment more before standing.

"I want to say thank you for all you've done for me Professor. You'll never know what it meant to me…will mean to me." He gave her a nod and wished her luck.

"Oh, Ms. Granger," he called out to her as she reached the door, "I'll see you soon." He winked at her and she smiled as she pulled the giant wooden door closed.

She ran back to the common room. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst. Once back in, she ran to the boys' room and banged loudly on the door, screaming at them to come in to her room with Lily. She made her way back to her room and roused an extremely tired Lily. Hermione was going home, and as sad as she was to leave, she couldn't fight the smile at the thought of returning to her boys. Lily awoke rubbing her eyes and the four boys sauntered into the room slowly.

"Please tell me this is something terribly important Hermione, I was in the middle of a wonderful dream. I was receiving the house cup from Dumbledore." Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"It's very important…I'm going home. The portal has opened and I'm going home." She waited a moment for her words to sink in. It seemed to hit them differently. Sirius' face dropped instantly and his eyes began to water, Lily was next to follow, then Remus, James, and Peter. Hermione didn't want to leave them like this.

"Don't be upset, you'll see me again!"

"It won't be the same. Oh Hermione, you can't leave." Lily had moved to embrace her friend.

"She's right. You have to stay. You've done so much for us," Peter pleaded. James had moved over to hug Lily.

"Thanks to you, I'm going to be happy for the rest of my life." He said it quietly, but the people that needed to hear it did, and Hermione smiled inwardly at James and Lily hugged him tight.

"Hermione, do you really have to go?" Remus asked in an almost childlike voice and it nearly broke her heart.

"She does." Sirius spoke from the background. He had been the only one not to protest her leaving. It worried Hermione only a little bit. "She has to leave because her other friends need her and she knows it." He didn't mean it in a condescending way, but in an understanding way. In truth, Sirius wanted her to leave the least. It took another thirty minutes of convincing to get Lily to calm down, and it was finally time for good-byes.

She went to Peter first.

"No matter what, remember these are your true friends. They'll never betray you," she whispered in his ear. He wiped a tear away and smiled. She met with the embrace of James next.

"Thank you for giving me something to look forward to," he said nodding toward Lily.

"My pleasure," Hermione grinned. Lily didn't give Hermione an option and grabbed her in a hug that nearly crushed her.

"I don't care how far apart we will be in age; you'll always be like a sister to me." She had to fight the tears on that one, but smiled at her anyway. She caught Remus' eye and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She ran into his hug and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure how I'll make it in Arithmancy without you." She gave a weak laughed.

"I'll miss you, you know."

"You'll see me soon. I can feel it," he moved his lips closer to her ear to whisper to her. "I'm so grateful things worked out the way they did. Thank you Hermione." She let him go and turned her attention to Sirius. He couldn't even look at her. She wouldn't say her good-bye to him here. She reached for her journal and grabbed his hand, shocking him into looking at her. He understood and smiled. She turned to face the rest of them.

"I…I…it seems I'm having trouble with my words," she took a deep breath and felt Sirius squeeze her hand, "I can't tell you all how much I've enjoyed my time here. I loved you all before I ever came here, and now I love you even more. I just hate that I'll see you all again in a few moments but that you have to wait many more years. I wish I could…speed it up somehow. I'll see you all on the other side." She gave one more round of hugs and cried a few more tear's before leading Sirius out of the room.

"I have to go by the library first." He said nothing but followed. He stayed close, not wanting to forget anything about her. They made it to the library and she turned to face him.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Again he stayed silent and nodded. She made her way quickly to an empty table and opened her journal to the last blank page she would write on.

_October 8, 1977-9:03a.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm going home. I've said my good-byes and I'm going home. I don't know where my emotions are, but I wish I…I'm not sure. I know I'm making the right choice, but I still want to stay. Whenever I look at all my new friends and Sirius, I know I'm home, but when I think of Harry and Ron, I know where my true future lies. _

_This is my last entry so I feel I should impart some wisdom as it was once given to me. Dearest reader, I can only promise you that I know of your struggle, and that you CAN get through this, just like I did. There will be times when you feel like the world is against you and there is no way to survive, but I swear there is. Look to your heart to find the answers. I promise you'll find them. __I wish you the best of luck and hope that the Fates shine brightly upon you. _

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

She closed the book one last time, uttered a concealment charm and watched as the words disappeared. She place the book randomly on a shelf and made her way back to a waiting Sirius. She found him sitting against the library wall holding his face in his hands.

"It's time," was all she said and he gave a brave smile and stood to take her hand. She led the way to the lonely corridor and she felt Sirius shudder as they looked into the darkness.

"Sirius, when I walked down there. You might see me fall over as though I were sleeping, but no matter what, don't follow me. Can you promise me?" He had begun to cry again and could only nod.

"Please don't cry," she said taking his face in her hands.

"How can I not? The moment I find someone I can truly love, it's ripped out from under me. It's not fair." She pulled him into a hug.

"Sirius, you're not losing me. I'll come to you again, I promise!"

"I'll be an old man. You'll want nothing to do with me." She laughed.

"Your age didn't bother me once when I like you then. Now that I know I love you, it won't even be a thought in my mind. I just hope that you won't forget about me." She had begun to stroke the necklace she had given him the night before. Now it was her turn to begin crying.

"My love, you will never have to worry about that. You are the first person I've ever said 'I love you' to, and I want you to be the last. In a moment you'll see me again and I'll be waiting for you I promise." She released him for fear that she would soon never be able to let go. She gave him one last kiss and she promised herself that if anything went wrong, she would remember this moment for the rest of her life.

Hermione turned her back on him and began to walk. She knew if she looked back she would never go home and so she called to him over her shoulder.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." She heard him laugh and that's all she needed. His voice faded from her ears as she continued to walk. Suddenly that familiar feeling of complete exhaustion came over her and she soon felt herself slipping down the side of the wall. She would wake up again soon, but to what she didn't know.

**So Hermione may not know what she'll wake up to but I DO!!!!! ****Yay**** for me! Don't worry you'll find out soon enough! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'm so excited about this chapter, and you know the deal!**

Her head was pounding. She couldn't move it for fear of it splitting right open. She heard voices and she saw random bright lights. Where was she? She didn't remember feeling like this when she woke up from going into the past. Maybe travelling back into the future took more strength. The voices were becoming clearer.

"Where did you find her?"

"Right outside of the castle."

"I can't believe she showed up so suddenly. We thought she was lost forever. Oh, where has she been Dumbledore? And the poor dear missed her entire final year."

Oh, no. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was only gone a month so there was no way she could have missed her entire seventh year at Hogwarts. She moved her head a little to protest, but it nearly killed her to do so.

"Fortunately for Ms. Granger, she had excelled so to the point where even if she had decided not to show up for her final year at all she would have done quite well." That was Dumbledore's voice. She would recognize it anywhere.

"But still Dumbledore, she has missed so much. James and Lily raced back from Romania with Harry and Ronald when they heard we had found her. They are very eager to see her."

"I'm sure they are Poppy. Allow them in when they arrive. Mr. Lupin is in the hall I presume."

"Yes. I told him to wait, but he can barely keep his seat." Hermione had heard the names James and Lily and she smiled on the inside. She had done it. She had saved them from death, and now they were coming to see her. She could hardly wait. Hermione moved her head and made a noise from her throat to show she was waking.

"Ah, Ms. Granger has decided to join us. How are you feeling then?" Dumbledore had moved to the side of her bed.

"I…it hurts."

"I'm sure it does. You've travelled very far indeed. Madam Pomfrey has some drought for you to help with that." She felt a hand lift her head and a cold metal cup touch her lips, but the liquid that came from it warmed her to the core. She instantly felt better, though she smartly took things slowly.

"Professor, you said that James and Lily were returning from Romania?"

"Yes. They had planned to take Harry, Ronald and yourself there as a graduation gift, but when you disappeared shortly after start of term, Harry nearly became obsessed with finding you. James and Lily however knew exactly where you were and forced him on the trip."

"But I don't understand. If I was there only a month, how could I have missed the entire year of school?" Dumbledore thought for a moment, though he knew exactly what to say.

"Time travel is a very unusual thing, Ms. Granger. One can study it for three lifetimes and still not know all its inner workings. There is no real answer, but you could say that travelling is like dreaming. You are asleep for hours and yet your dreams seem to last mere moments. The concept is the same." He paused to allow her to formulate any questions, and seeing she had none, moved on to the next order of business. "I do believe that, if you're up to it, you have a visitor waiting for you." Hermione's face lit up. She heard that Remus was waiting for her and she nodded for him to be let in.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and made his way to the door. He opened it, nodded and stood aside for her visitor. Upon seeing him, Hermione gave a short gasp in her throat. He looked so much older, and yet not like she remembered him to look. There was no grey in his hair, no scars on his face. His robes were not shabby and torn but rather neat and tailored. He was as handsome as she would have expected him to be.

"I know I look like an old man now." He looked down at the floor, not sure of what to say.

"You look wonderful." She could only speak the truth. He moved to sit in the seat Dumbledore previously occupied, and he took her hand.

"I watched you grow up you know. We all did. But now, it's the you we remember. Oh, Hermione I've missed you so much." He moved from his seat to gather her in a hug. It hurt her a little, but she didn't care, for she was grateful to be there. He regained his senses and returned to his seat. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been thrown through the very unforgiving fabric of time." He smiled and gripped her hand harder.

"So tell me everything Remus. I want to know everything that has happened since I left."

"Well, we won the game against Hufflepuff." Hermione laughed. "Well, after you left, we all spent our final year having fun and of course remembering you, anticipating when you would come back to us. James surprised no one when he asked Lily to marry him four years after we graduated, and shortly thereafter Harry was born. It was terribly exciting for us to all watch everything you said would happen, happen. Let's see…there were the wonderful years of Harry's childhood, and being that he was raised in a wizarding home, he met his friend Ron Weasley many years earlier than he was naturally meant to, and then…" Remus' voice trailed off.

"What? Then what?" Remus looked at Hermione and sighed. She feared the worse. No one had said anything about where Sirius was, and when that thought hit her, her blood ran cold. "Remus, what is it?! Tell me!"

"It was right after Harry and Ron became friends that…Peter…he left us." The comment hung in the air. He left them? After everything she had done?

"Where did he go?"

"He found more comfort under the tyranny of Voldemort than he did in our friendship." Hermione slammed back against her pillows.

"How could this have happened?" She remembered what Dumbledore had said about if something were meant to be than it would be, no matter what one person did. Peter was meant for evil.

"And dare I ask for the rest of the story?" Remus' face brightened a little.

"Well, on Harry and Ron's first day at Hogwarts…we all saw you again for the first time." He gave a short laugh as he thought back. "You were much tinier than any of us ever imagined."

"I'll have you know that my growth spurt came in my third year," she said in a haughty voice.

"Believe me we know that! It was quite funny. We feared that with everything different, there would be no need for you and Harry to be friends, so James and Lily made the effort to speak to you and introduce you to Harry. I must say you were quite frightened when they ran up to you, but it had been so long…" Hermione was enjoying his walk down memory lane, but she had yet to hear the name she desired for.

"And what of Sirius?" She said it quietly, but he heard it just the same.

"After you left, he…he became very distant and he practically stopped talking to us all together. But after a while, he came back to us, but he was never quite the same." Hermione didn't know how to react to the news of Sirius.

"And where is he now?"

"He's probably on one of his long walks he likes to take. I've sent an owl to him to tell him you were awake, so he should be here shortly. Oh, Hermione, when he saw you on that first day, it was all we could do to stop him from pulling you into a bone crushing hug. Honestly, it only got harder for him as you got older. We all knew that who you were when you left for your seventh year would not be the same as when you returned. We've all missed you so very much."

"I've missed you too…even though it's only been a few minutes for me." Remus gave a short laugh and began to talk of all the other tiny details of their lives. Hermione loved to hear of a world of which she knew nothing, and yet everything he said sounded vaguely familiar to her. They continued their talk until they heard the BOOM of a door being slammed open, and a deep, loud voice demanding to know where Hermione Granger was being kept. Her head snapped to the door; she knew that voice and her heart skipped.

The door to her room swung open and there he stood. All the pain in her head and all that ached her body vanished at the mere sight of him. His face lit up at her and he rushed to her side, pushing Remus out of the way. Taking the message, he signaled to Hermione that he would see her later. She looked at him and took in everything she saw. He was much older, yet it seemed time had not touched him. His hair was less unruly and his features more defined. He was even more perfect than she could have ever imagined. She wondered who would get over the shock quick enough to speak first.

"Hello, love. How are you?" Hermione smiled at his formality.

"Wonderful now." She moved her hand to his face. "You look amazing, Sirius." He closed his eyes and sighed into her hand.

"How I've missed the sound of my name on your lips. I haven't heard you say my name with that tenderness since…well since 1977." They laughed together and they knew.

"Please don't ever leave me again my love." He had begun to cry and she sat up to take him in her arms.

"You couldn't force me away if you wanted to. You're stuck with me now." She moved so their foreheads were together.

"Are you sure, Hermione? I'm much older than I was, and I'm not exactly the same young vivacious boy I was." She could tell that this fact was truly bothering him, and she thought a moment before saying the right thing. She realized however, that there was nothing to say. She simply took his face in her hands, and looked him deeply in the eyes. It had only been a few moments since she last felt his lips on hers, but he had been forced to wait for her endlessly. He had been forced to see her everyday but wasn't able to touch her. She couldn't imagine the agony he must have felt. She would not deny him any longer what he had wanted so much. She moved in slowly and pressed her lips against his and lingered there until she felt his hands slip to her waist and pull her in closer and intensify the kiss.

They were both content in that moment, and Sirius could barely keep all his emotions in. the two of them were both so involved in the kiss, they didn't even notice the door to her room open, and only broke away when Hermione heard the familiar voice of Harry scream at his godfather.

"GET OFF OF HER SIRIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!"

"Harry don't," James said, pulling his son back.

"But he was…KISSING HER!" Hermione moved to get out of the bed and, ignoring her pain, ran to hug Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm fine," she said as she rested her arms on him. She opened her eyes and looked over Harry's shoulder and saw James and Lily standing there, waiting their turn. She grinned, released Harry and took them both in her arms, Lily practically crushing her and James being more careful than he had to be.

"Hermione we missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Harry was looking around the room and then to Ron who looked just as confused.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?!" Lily was the first to begin.

"Darling, we have some things to explain to you. You see, when Hermione disappeared, the reason we didn't get too upset was because we knew where she was."

"YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T SAVE HER?"

"She didn't need saving where she was, son," James piped in, "in fact; she was the one doing the saving." Hermione shared a smile with them. For the next hour, Hermione, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius took turns telling her tale.

"And so now, I'm still Hermione, but I'm different from the one that left you."

"To you two at least," Remus said to Harry and Ron, "but to us, she finally is who we remember." Harry looked around the group, landing his eyes on Sirius.

"So you and Hermione are…together?" Sirius took her hand in his and smiled broadly.

"Yes. Yes we are." She returned the warmth in his smile and turned her attention back to Harry and Ron.

"I know this is all a bit jarring, but Harry, if you knew the life you would have had before all this, you would be begging me to do it. I hope you don't mind about me and Sirius, but he's had to wait for me for so long…" she didn't know where her words were going, and they were lost once she looked back in Sirius' eyes.

The door squeaked open and a familiar head popped in. "Hello everyone. I know you are each excited about Ms. Granger's return, but I'm also afraid that she needs her rest. Poppy has told me though that you can each return tomorrow." Dumbledore opened the door wider to allow each individual to pass after they said their good-bys. Sirius, the last to leave, kissed her softly on the lips and promised to be back the next day. Dumbledore took the now vacant seat next to her bed.

"And how did everything go?"

"Not as terrible as I would have thought. I'm just so happy to see that I succeeded. To see them alive…" Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear it. I understand that you are still weary, but I'm afraid that there is still more to be done to defeat the Dark Lord." Hermione's face dropped. "I know, I know. You've done so much, but with Peter crossing over, you're the only person with knowledge from the unchanged present, the actual past, and the current. The Order still needs you. I'll let you rest tonight, but do just that. We need you sharp tomorrow."

"Yes, Professor." Her voice was sad, but her heart refused to let her down. She had done all she could and saved Harry's parents, and Remus, and Sirius. She was back with them all. It would be alright. It had to be.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She couldn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't turn off, and when it did long enough for her to fall asleep, she would dream terrible things, mostly about Peter, and she would force herself awake. It had to be the middle of the night by now, and there was no way she could sleep peacefully. She got up and went for a little walk around the castle, carefully sneaking past a snoring Mmd Pomfrey.

Once out of the hospital wing, Hermione made her way to the only place she knew would always stay the same: the library. The smell alone calmed her, and all the books lit only by the few dim candles flickering looked like pure artwork to her. She moved through the shelves and ran her fingers along the spines of the books. In the back of her mind she knew what book she was looking for and she knew where she had put it last, but she wouldn't rush; instead she would walk slowly and act surprised when she stumbled upon it. It didn't take her long.

"Well, doesn't this one look familiar…" she faked her enthusiasm and surprise. She pulled the journal off the shelf and opened it. There were her words, clear as the day she wrote them, but the paper had aged considerably, and it struck her as odd. To her, she wrote the last entry only yesterday, but to the world, twenty years had passed. She decided not to read it, for she knew the story and didn't need to relive it. She looked once more around the dank and dark room. She needed rest and she would fight her nightmares long enough to sleep soundly. She made her way back to her bed and thought; before her journey, she knew Harry and Ron completely, and she had to get to know James and the rest, but now, she only knew _them_ completely and had to get to know the ones she would have always called her best friends all over again. How odd it was that time made fools of us all.

**So this is my attempt to write after not writing for about a month…please let me know if I still got it! Now from what Dumbledore said, more trouble seems to be headed Hermione's way…I guess we'll see. I had intended for the next chapter to be the last, but now I just don't know…again, we'll see. AND THANKS FOR THE LOVERLY REVIEWS!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: You know the drill people!**

Her nightmares didn't leave her that night, but she managed to make it through well enough. She woke up on her own and dressed just in time for Dumbledore to fetch her for the Order meeting.

"I'm sorry this has to be so soon after you returned Ms. Granger," he said ushering her to the fireplace in his office, "but we have been waiting for your return for many years. We'll take the floo network to Headquarters." Hermione silently obliged as she spoke the words 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place,' and as soon as the words left her lips she was there, Dumbledore stumbling in gracefully behind her.

Hermione had barely caught her breath from the short trip before being picked up in the warm and motherly arms of Mrs. Weasley, a face she hadn't seen for a truly long time.

"Oh my dear! How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley," she managed between gasps.

"I'm so glad you're safe. We were all so worried. Come, come and sit down." Hermione allowed herself to be shuffled to the nearest open chair and nodded at the once again familiar faces of Tonks and Moody.

"Ah, Hermione. Glad to have you back with us my dear," Mr. Weasley said entering the room and taking a seat at the head of the table. She whispered a hello, not use to the attention. She had to remember that a month to her was a little over half a year. She stopped in her thoughts; half a year? Had it really been that long? She first travelled in September and now it was May, so that made nine months. She couldn't believe she had been gone that long. But it was only a day since her last memory…her head had begun to hurt, and the sound of the Weasley twins clamoring into the room and taking a seat at the table didn't help. She was so exhausted with re-meeting everyone, but the touch of two wonderfully familiar hands on her shoulders calmed her.

"Hello darling," she heard the husky voice close to her ear and she shuttered slightly so only he would know, and feeling it in her, he gripped her tighter. She turned her face up to him and smiled. He took the vacant seat next her and placed his hand in her lap. Hermione was so in love she could barely stand it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The meeting went on for about an hour and Peter was the hot topic. The Order was planning a mission to contact Peter and give one last effort to pull him back to their side. All previous attempts had failed them, but with Hermione back, they could have their secret weapon to save him.

"Hermione, if we are able to make contact, do you think you could handle speaking to him."

"Of course," she said quickly. To her, he was still the frightened yet good-hearted boy she had grown to know. He hardly remembered the evilness he had in him. She would have to relearn that too.

"Please know Hermione that it won't be easy. He has been involved with the Dark Lord for seventeen years now. It's possible that he is beyond help." Remus said this gravely as he looked at Hermione with the greatest sympathy in his eyes.

"Thank you Remus, but I think I can help him. I hope I can help him." Her voice was almost desperate. She felt Sirius' hand grip hers tighter and it gave her hope that she was right.

The group discussed a few more minor details and quickly dispersed. The Weasleys, minus Ron, went back to the Burrow, and Moody and Tonks left for their homes. Dumbledore stayed for a while longer talking with the Potters and Hermione watched them all.

"Hermione," Lily called, "we're going back to Godric's Hollow, but we'll be back in the morning. Will you stay with us? We'd just love to have you!" Hermione saw in Lily the residuals of the young girl she once was. True she was older and a few laugh lines had developed, but she was still as eager and excited as ever. She was one moment away from answering her friend yes to her offer, but she thought before she spoke and decided she would rather stay.

"Thank you Lily, but I think I'll stay here tonight. This is a familiar place to me, and I just need something I recognize from my old present." Lily looked slightly hurt, but nothing that would scar her. She nodded and after hugging Hermione, shuffled the boys out of the house.

Hermione watched as they drifted into the night, and she turned slowly to stare at the remaining men in her life. Sirius stood looking intensely into the fire searching for something and Remus sat in a nearby chair reading some rather large book. She smiled at them and thought to herself how much they hadn't change. Hermione walked over to them causing them both to stop their doings and look at her anticipating something.

"So I guess I'm just one of the boys tonight then." Remus smiled.

"It would appear to be so; however I fear I must retire now. I have more lesson plans to make out before tomorrow." Hermione blinked.

"You're teaching?"

"Of course I am. I couldn't live with myself knowing that so many young minds were being denied my knowledge!" He grinned at them and with a quick good night took his leave. Hermione turned to Sirius.

"I'm glad something's didn't change. He was…is a wonderful teacher." Sirius slowly moved from his place at the fireside and grabbed Hermione's waist.

"I've missed you so much. There were times I thought I would die without you." She took his face gently in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You'll never be without me again Sirius Black." She pulled his head down and kissed his lips softly but left the option open to him as to whether to deepen it. They both knew he would. She allowed herself to be swept into his arms.

"I love you Hermione Granger." Hermione put her head against his chest and felt something hard against her temple. She pulled her head back to inspect the item and pulled on the chain around his neck to reveal the necklace she had given him some twenty years before. The emotion she felt at that moment was incalculable.

"You kept this?" He laughed lightly as though he had no other option in keeping it.

"Of course my love. It bound me to you. Once you left it was all I had of you. I would have never let it go." He saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Seeing the necklace that, two days before was new, was now old and tarnished caused her to see that twenty years had indeed come and gone. What had he done with his twenty?

"Did you love anyone else after I left?" He looked just over her head and released her. He couldn't look her in the eyes for what he was about to say.

"Hermione, you must understand. Twenty years without you was at times the most unbearable thing you could imagine. There were nights I wanted to die." He ignored her free flowing tears now. She had to know. "I had a few female companions in my time. The loneliness you couldn't even begin to understand. But in answer to your question my love, I never loved any of them." He returned to her and again took her in his arms, holding her tighter than necessary. She was crying because of him.

"Sirius…I don't know what to say. It seems like only moments since I last saw you. To hear you say you've been with other women is just…"

"Don't think about it. It was so long ago, I don't even remember their faces. I only ever saw you." Her crying had reduced to mere whimpers, but her heart still ached.

"I couldn't have asked you to stay away from all women until I came back, I know this. I just…I just thought we'd be each other's…first." She blushed at her words and surprisingly so did Sirius. He thought for a moment before speaking.

"Hermione, if you still want me…" He still wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't have to know for Hermione spoke for him.

"Of course I still want you! Oh Sirius, I don't care what you've done between our times, all I care about is the here and now. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that the only moment we need concern ourselves with is the present one." She stopped her words there as she grabbed his head and crashed her lips on his. He staggered backwards until his knees buckled under him, sending him down on the couch, and Hermione took her place, straddled on his lap.

"I still want you to be my first. My first and my last." He needed no other invitation as he kissed a trail down her neck and on. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes in ecstasy as his hand began to unbutton her shirt and kiss her every bit of the way down. He shifted on the couch to where he was on top of her and her shirt was gone, soon followed by his own.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The words were said, and Hermione prepared herself for the rest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her memory was perfect for tests and papers she had to write for class, but that morning, Hermione couldn't remember anything but the amazing feelings of last night. She didn't know how she and Sirius became completely disrobed, went up the stairs to his room, or where he was now. She did, however, remember his gentle touch on her breasts and the way he kissed every inch of her. She remembered the intense pain she felt when he first entered her, but the complete bliss he had brought her too. She was still sore and it hurt a little to move, but when she realized he was not holding her as she awoke, she sat up to find him.

"Sirius?" She heard the door creak open and saw him tip-toe in with a tray.

"No need to worry love. I was just getting you something to eat. You looked so beautiful this morning, I didn't dare disturb you." He had heard the slight panic in her voice as she called his name, but he saw, too, the relief his reappearance had brought to her.

"How are you feeling," he asked, placing the tray on the small table next to her.

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle. You?" He smiled and took his spot lying next to her on the bed.

"Wonderful." She smiled at him.

They ate and talked about nothing special. Had it been up to them, they would have stayed in the bed all day, kissing and playing, but they had responsibilities and knew it.

"So what of the Order and the mission regarding Peter?" Hermione hated to change the subject to something more formal, but the sooner it was dealt with, the sooner she _could_ sleep all day with Sirius. He gave a half hearted smile; he loved how she was always so ready to tackle any obstacle.

"Dumbledore said he'd come by later with more information for you. But don't think about that rat just yet my dear."

"Oh Sirius, how can you call him that? He was like a brother to you back in school."

"Yes, but the moment he put the lives of my friends in danger, I wanted nothing to do with him."

"And if he were to change his ways?" Sirius thought for a moment.

"I doubt he would. He was always so…different than the rest of us." Hermione could see she was getting nowhere and decided to let the situation sit.

"So what will we do with our day until Dumbledore arrives?" Sirius looked at her and grinned a devilish grin.

"Oh I can think of something that most assuredly please us both." She smiled as she let him tackle her to the bed and attack her mouth.

**I won't ****lie,**** this chapter was hard to write. But I know where it's going now, so it should be fine**


	17. Epilouge

**I'm done with this story, so here is my cop-out ending. Enjoy.**

_February 12, 2003-8:24pm_

_Dear Journal,_

_This is a very odd thing for me. The last time I kept a journal, I was an eighteen year old, time traveling witch. The adventures of that, however, you will not find here. Rather you will find the rest of my life, meaning all that happened afterwards. _

_During my travels, I fell in love with the most amazing individual in the world, and made friends with my soul mates, and yet, it didn't end perfectly. One was lost to us to the now vanquished Dark Lord, Voldemort. Between the time I returned to my present and the ultimate defeat of Voldemort, several attempts were made to contact Peter, but each was less successful than the last. Sadly, after realizing that he had done the ultimate evil and betrayed his friends for a lost cause, he took his own life. We all suffered a tragic loss that day. _

_However, Peter, in his last hope to regain the brotherhood he once so carelessly abandoned, told the Order of the secret whereabouts of Voldemort, and with the information, my boys (along with __many others__, though they wouldn't say so) defeated him. That was a truly glorious day for us all. The new Ministry even proclaimed that day to be "Marauders Day." The whole ordeal is terribly exciting._

_It's been six years since my greatest adventure, and each day since then has been a blessing. __Lily and James are still the cutest and most undeniably perfect couple, and are welcoming their second child in three months, I believe. Lily hopes for a girl, but of course James and Harry want a boy. Lovely Remus has married, something we all never expected but hoped desperately for, to Tonks. They have a beautiful son named Teddy. I'll never forget the first full moon after he was born, we all waited anxiously to see if he were born like his father, and when we heard the double howls in the night, we knew. Oddly enough, both Remus and Tonks are fine with it, though they are already worrying about what to say to his teachers!_

_As for Sirius and I, well, we are still very much in love_

"What are you writing love?" Hermione quickly closed her journal.

"Oh, just some lesson plans for tomorrow. Arithmancy is much harder to teach than it is to learn. I still think Remus was better at it than I was." Sirius walked up to Hermione and pulled her hair back to kiss her neck.

"No one is better at that school stuff then you Hermione." She giggled slightly at the warmth of his breath on her neck.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. I had a nightmare." They both turned to the doorway and saw a very small little girl rubbing her eyes as her stuffed owl dragged the ground. Hermione stood and walked to the child.

"Dreaming of rats again Penelope?" The child nodded and fought back tears.

"Sirius, why don't you take PB back to bed and tell her that story about you, Uncle Remus, and Uncle, James and how you turned all the toilet water at Hogwarts bright pink?" Sirius flashed a big grin in thinking back to his devilish youthful ways.

"No problem, love. Come Peanut and I'll tell you all about it." Penelope grabbed her father's hand and left with him, only after Sirius gave Hermione a sweet and tender kiss and Hermione bent down and did the same to her daughter.

She watched them disappear up the stairs and went back to her seat and resumed her writing.

_We had a daughter three years ago and named her Penelope. She is the __shining__ light in our lives. __In a word, my life is perfect. Now I don't expect this journal to be at all as interesting as my last, but it will suffice. Now I must say good-bye for now. I really do have Arithmancy lesson plans I need to get done. _

_Yours throughout the times, _

_Hermione_

**Well? I know, it's a cop-out, but once she came back into the present, all the ideas I had for her just seemed too much. (I didn't even like the Peter, sub-plot line). I hope you liked this story all the same, and thank you again to all the wonderful reviews I got in the process. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!**


End file.
